


What the Heck?

by universesalternating



Category: The Middle
Genre: F/M, Heckcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universesalternating/pseuds/universesalternating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank leads to a lot more. [Heckcest fic about Sue getting her love triangle, Axl exploiting a favor, and probably a lot of other stuff.] {I do not own The Middle.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sue clapped her hands together loudly and everyone else in the kitchen suddenly looked towards her. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys last night!" She exclaimed. "Brad has a new girlfriend."  
"What?" Frankie looked surprised.   
"Really?" Mike looked suspicious.  
Sue nodded her head. "Her name is Sally and she works in the mall. She's so nice and so pretty, and I think her and Brad are going to be so happy together." Sue frowned. "I'm so bummed me and Darrin broke up, we could've gone on double dates together."  
"So Brad's dating a girl?" Axl asked. "Actually, you know what? I don't care."  
"Whatever Axl, I think he really likes her. Remember how he never kissed me? They are already kissing! Whenever he brings her food from work she kisses him really quick. It's very mature and adult like. I could see them doing the same kiss as one of them heads off to the office or something."  
"Ugh, this is boring. I can't believe I have to sit around and listen to this." Axl groaned.   
"Why are you here Axl? Don't you have a apartment you could be at right now?"  
"Over spring break a family of some woodland creature moved in, so we're waiting for them to move out. I was thinking about just living out of my car, but you guys are close enough that I figure I'd just stay here until the whole problems works itself out."  
"Mmm, well fine. But I'm about to do Wrestlerettes practice over Skype, so don't come bother me in my room." Sue grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.  
"You wish I would hang out in your room dork." Axl said, but Sue was already headed back to her room.   
"Do you think Sally knows that Brad is…" Frankie paused. "Well, you know?"  
"I thought everyone but Sue knew, but apparently she's not the only one."  
"I'm sort of curious to meet the girl. Would it be weird to invite her over?"   
"Yes." Mike sounded baffled at Frankie's reasoning. "Sue seems to like her, so there might be a chance you'll meet her through Sue."  
"Yeah. But you know Sue did say that she worked at the mall. I might be able to go and look at her there."  
Axl had gotten tried of listening to his parents chattering, so he decided to take a page out of Brick's book and join him in the living room. Brick was texting someone, probably his girlfriend, instead of reading. Axl was shocked that his dorky little brother had a girlfriend and he didn't.   
Axl spent a few minutes checking what was on the channels, but he couldn't find anything interesting. Frankie and Mike were still talking in the kitchen, so Axl decided to go do something in his room.   
He ended up spending another five minutes or so trying to find his guitar in his room, but after moving around a lot of mess, the instrument still had not been found. With nothing else left to do, he decided he would go mess around on the computer for awhile.   
As he was walking through the hallway, he realized that Sue had left her door open. She was in front of the laptop the school provided doing some dumb cheering routine she had probably made up.   
Axl noticed that she had changed into her pajamas to do this. She was wearing one of her old t-shirts and a loose pair of sweat pants. The outfit gave Axl inspiration. He stayed quiet and managed to get all the way to the open door without her noticing him. Then, as quickly as he could, he burst in, grabbed onto the sides of her loose sweatpants, and yanked them down.   
"Axl!" He heard her shout, but he just grinned.   
"You just got Axed!" He yelled before he looked to see her most likely embarrassed face.   
He thought he would get to laugh at her wearing some dumb pair of underwear that probably had unicorns and rainbows on it, but what he saw instead shocked him.   
The underwear were pink, which seemed like something Sue would choose, but the rest of it was not Sue's style at all. It was lacy and practically see-through. They looked like something… well something a girl Sue's age might wear, but he never expected to see them on her.   
Instead of trying to pull her pants back up she apologized to the other Wrestlerettes and shut the laptop. When she turned around to do this, Axl was able to see the back of the underwear. It was just more pink and more lace, but the cut of them showed off a gratuitous amount of Sue's ass.   
He couldn't deny that they looked good on her, but then all of a sudden he had to deal with the fact that he had just thought that.   
She bent down to pick up her pants and she was still saying very angry things at him, but it was like he couldn't hear anything. He finally broke his gaze away from them just as the sweatpants were pulled up.   
"I can't believe you Axl, you're the worst!" Sue yelled before she stormed out of the room. "I'm telling mom." Sue was at the end of the hallway, but Axl was still in her room, unable to get the image of her underwear out of his mind. "Mom! You won't believe what Axl just did!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know, I still think they're a little too old to be having a slumber party."  
"I think you should just be happy that Sue wants to hang out here. When Axl was her age it seemed like he was never at home."  
"But now it seems like he's always here." Brick said. Axl glared at his younger brother.   
"What if they're drinking down there?Or what if they've snuck out?"  
"Sue's not that cool." Axl said. "I don't know about Carly, but Susan's boyfriend is Brad so I don't think she's going to be sneaking off with anyone."   
"I don't think that's her name."   
"So what? I doubt any of you remember what it is."  
"Fair enough." Frankie opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a bag of chips. "Do you think I should bring them some snacks?"  
"No way." Axl made grabby hands towards Frankie and the chips. "But I definitely think you should hand me some snacks."  
"Sue bought these special for her party. I'm not giving you them."  
Axl groaned. As if on cue, the three girls came up from downstairs. Sue seemed to be happy to see that Frankie had the bag of chips. "We were just about to come up and grab some snacks. Sally ordered pizza for us. Someone there owes her a favor so we don't even have to pay for it."  
"It's not as dubious sounding as that." Sally explained. "They usually get a lot of orders that don't get picked up. So when there's extra, I sometimes get some. One of my friends is a delivery driver for them." Her phone buzzed in her hand. "That's them now. I'll go grab it. I got two pizzas so you guys can have some too." She headed towards the door.   
"Isn't she so cool?" Sue said to Carly. Carly nodded. She was about to say something when Axl interrupted.   
"She's just a dork with connections." Axl rolled his eyes. "I mean, there has to be something wrong with her if she's willing to spend her Saturday night hanging out with you."  
"You better not say anything like that when she comes back Axl." Sue said with a glare. "Don't think I've forgiven you for what you did last Tuesday."  
"So her and Brad really are a couple?" Frankie asked, getting between their glare match.   
Carly and Sue nodded. "You gotta see them together Mrs. Heck. They're such a cute couple."  
"OMG Carly we should nominate them for Prom King and Queen."  
Sue's comment made Axl burst out in laughter. While Sue started questioning him about what was funny, Frankie started looking for some paper plates to put the pizza on.   
A few more minutes went by and Sally hadn't came back into the house yet. "Do you think the Glossners went after her cause she had pizza?" Carly asked Sue, sounding nervous.   
"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe her hands are full. Lets go check." Both girls walked towards the door. When they opened it, Sally was standing there with the two pizza and a grocery bag.   
"I'm so glad you guys were there." She said with a grin. "I wasn't sure how I was going to open the door."  
"I thought so!" Sue said with a smile. "Lemme get the pizzas." Sally handed them over.   
"What's in the bag?" Carly asked.   
"Paper plates, soda, and some ice cream."  
Axl watched as the girls walked towards the table to set some of the stuff down. Sue's hands were full, and it gave Axl an idea. He had been mulling over something for the past few days. He was still shocked at the underwear Sue had been wearing when he pulled her pants down. Right now he was being presented with another opportunity to see what she was wearing.   
With a speed he developed playing baseball, he hopped off of the kitchen stool, got close enough to Sue, grabbed the belt loops on the loose pair of pants she was wearing and yanked down. "You got Axed again!" He yelled before grabbing the pizza out of her hands so she didn't drop it in her anger.   
"AXL!" She screeched.   
This time the pair of underwear she was wearing was a pale orange. They were just as lacy and see through as the previous pair, but since he was ready this time, he could more properly study them. The majority of the design was lacy looking roses and small flower patterns. On the back, near the top, it was even more see-through, the pattern just being large spaces of thin material with a few polka-dots. Even more of her ass was on display and it did nothing to disprove his horrible theory that his sister might actually be hot.   
Frankie was yelling at him and even Mike looked disappointed, but he was more focused on Sue. She angrily pulled her pants up and frowned. "Why would you embarrass me in front of my friends? You're such a jerk!"  
Axl rolled his eyes. "Whatever dork! You used to embarrass me in front of my friends all the time. This is just payback."  
"I never did it on purpose!" She said angrily. "You know what? I don't wanna stay here and eat with someone as mean as you." Sue grabbed one of the pizzas. "Lets go eat downstairs."  
The other two girls cautiously followed Sue as she stormed away.   
Frankie was trying to lecture Axl about something, but his thoughts were elsewhere. This was now the second time he had pulled Sue's pants down and both times she had been wearing underwear he would never suspect she would own. A little bit of him was curious where she would have gotten these things, but even more of him wanted to see what else she owned. There was something dirty and wrong about these thoughts, and Axl knew that, but he just didn't care.   
He grabbed three slices of pizza. "Are you even listening to me?!" Frankie yelled and Axl shook his head before he headed back towards his room. He could hear Frankie complaining about him to Mike as he shut the bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a full week since Axl pantsed Sue during her Skype session. After a pretty interesting dream, Axl ended up waking up earlier than usual. He was on his way back from the washing machine when he saw Sue sleepily stumbling out of her room.   
Without much effort, he passed her in the hallways, tugged her loose sleep shorts down, and let them fall around her legs. She was apparently sleepy because she barely even noticed it.   
The underwear she was wearing were white. They were striped with two alternating strips of different see through material. On the top of the front was a little satin looking bow. It looked like one of the more subtle designs were little flowers. In a way they reminded Axl of Sue, but a very sexy version of her.   
He had planned on saving that image in the spank bank and he continued down the hallway. He had barely taken two steps when he heard a thump. Sue apparently had not realized her shorts were around her ankles, and she had tripped.   
The way she had fallen gave Axl an amazing view of her ass. In her struggle to get up, her shirt kept inching up higher and higher, and Axl realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Something about the situation seemed erotic even though Sue was just wriggling around on the floor.   
Sue finally got up from the ground and looked like she wanted to murder Axl. "I can't believe what a jerk you are!" She yelled. "I don't know what I did to you, but this is too much." She stomped towards the bathroom. "I wish you weren't my brother!" She shouted before she slammed the door.   
Instead of sticking around to see how this whole messed turned out, Axl decided to just head to school early. If anything he could hang out or use the gym or honestly anything instead of sitting around in the house waiting to get lectured.   
Sue bounced back relatively quickly from her bad morning. Sally had needed a ride to school and the other girl had helped Sue get in a better mood.   
"Why don't you just pants him to get back at the jerk?" Sally had suggested.   
"All he wears around the house are his boxers." Sue explained. "I don't think he would care if anyone saw him wearing them."  
"Oooh, what if you switched out all of the underwear in his drawers with stuff from aerie? I have to imagine that would be hard to bounce back from."  
Carly and Sue both laughed. "I'm so jealous you get to work there." Carly admitted. "I mean, I'm jealous both of you get to have jobs, but I have to say I'd rather work at aerie."  
"Me too." Sue nodded.   
"Really? I'd switch jobs with you in a second Sue. I love potatoes."  
Sue giggled. "As long as you can keep giving me extra discounts on the stuff from aerie you can have all the free potatoes your heart desires."  
"You're the best Sue." Sally said with a grin. "If I wasn't dating Brad, I'd wanna date you."  
"Speaking of Brad, where is he?" Carly asked, looking around the cafeteria.   
"It's a surprise." Sally said with a grin, casting a meaningful look towards Sue.   
After they finished eating lunch, they all parted ways and Sue headed back to her locker. She was surprised to see a cute boy standing there holding a daisy. She cocked her head to the side. "I wonder if it's someone's birthday." She said to herself as she glanced around.   
The boy caught her eye and grinned. "Sue!" He said with a smile. She was surprised he knew her name. He walked right up to her and held his hand out. She shook it, still confused. "My name is Zac. I uhhh…" He started to blush. "I don't really know how to do this." He handed her the flower. "I know you don't really know me, but I think you're one of the cutest girls at this school. Would you consider going on a date with me or maybe prom?" He finished in a rush.   
Sue stood there shocked. "Uhh…" She could see Carly, Brad, and Sally all standing not too far away. All three seemed to know what was going on. Carly was smiling and nodding, Sally was sticking her thumbs up, and Brad was doing a weird mix of both of their reactions. "Sure." She said with a grin. "A date, I mean. Like umm… I work at the mall so maybe we could hang out there sometime after I get done with work?"  
"Yeah, sure." Zac grinned. He had a very cute smile. He kind of reminded her of Brad. "Maybe we could get some froyo or something?"  
"Sounds awesome." Sue couldn't stop grinning. "There's a pretty good place that's walking distance from my house. Or we could just go somewhere in the mall."  
The bell rang and more kids started to gather in the halls. "That sounds great Sue. I gotta get to class now." He turned away and Sue started to unlock her locker. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. It was Zac again. "Hey, sorry, I forgot. I wanted to ask you for your number if that was okay?"  
"Oh yeah, sure." Sue ripped a small piece of paper out of one of the notebooks in her locker. She grabbed a pen and scribbled down her cellphone number. "I don't have the best data plan, so it might be easier to just send me messages through Facebook."  
"Okay, awesome." Zac grinned. "I'll looks you up as soon as I can find wifi that works." This time turned as he walked away he turned around to wave at Sue.   
As soon as he left, Carly, Brad, and Sally practically ran over. "OMG, Sue! Who was that?" Brad said with a grin.   
"That was Zac. He asked me out on a date. And maybe to prom."  
Sally screeched. "That's so exciting! OMG if it goes well, we could double date!!"  
"Or triple date!" Carly added. "And that's six people! We could totally rent a limo for prom."  
"We could!!!" Sue said, getting just as excited. "This day ended up being so much better than I thought it would be."  
The warning bell rang and they had to separate to get to class on time.   
"Call us later!" Carly shouted before disappearing down the hall. Sue made sure the daisy had a nice safe space in her locker and then she rushed off to class.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a week since Zac asked Sue on a date, and about a week since she'd seen Axl. She didn't care, she was more focused on her new boyfriend. They had gone out for froyo on their first date. On their second, they made it a group date. Sally got leftover pizza from her delivery friend, and Zac, Sue, Sally, Brad, Carly, and her boyfriend Sam all got together to eat pizza after work. It had been a lot of fun.   
For some reason, when Sue was dating with Darrin, it seemed like she never hung out with her friends. But Zac seemed to like her friends, so the group hung out a lot.   
Sue really liked Zac. He was charming, polite, and cute. But for some reason, she still hadn't told her family about her new boyfriend. At first it had been because she had been busy with work and school, but now it just seemed like there was no reason too. If it came up, Sue would tell them about him, but there was something sort of fun about having a secret boyfriend.   
Sue finally had a day off, so Zac and her made plans to go to the movies. She got home earlier than normal and had plans to spend the time before their date at 5 to get ready. And possibly catch up on some TV.   
No one else in the family appeared to be home, and she was glad for that. She hadn't figured out what her excuse for going to the movies was going to be yet. She walked into her room and nearly had a heart attack. Axl was standing in her room. "What are you doing in here?"   
"Uhh…" Axl looked like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "That's a great question. As soon as figure it out I'll let you know."  
"Were you waiting here to pants me again? There's no one here to embarrass me in front of. What's the point?"  
"Well I do want to get your pants off, but it is for completely different reasons."   
"What?" Sue set her backpack down. "What are you talking about Axl?"  
Axl ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how to say this without sounding horrible, so I'm not gonna say anything." Sue was still confused about what he meant, but then he advanced on her. Sue was confused as to what he was doing. Suddenly his hand was on the back of her head and he pulled her face towards his. She stuck her hands out on instinct, and they contacted on his bare chest. Before she could think about that too much, his mouth was crashing against hers.   
For a few moments, she was so confused at what was happening that she didn't know what to do. But when Axl backed away, she found herself trying to follow his lips away. He smirked at her reaction. Then suddenly, his fingers were on Sue's belt loops. With a quick tug, her pants were falling around her ankles.   
"Oh my god, you need to wear tighter pants."  
"Is this just a trick?!" Sue yelled. "Did you kiss me just so you could pull down my pants?"  
"In a way, yeah." Axl said nodding his head. "But honestly, the last two times I pulled your pants down were more for me than for embarrassing you."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Sue, look at what you're wearing!"   
Sue looked down. She was wearing a plain t-shirt that had a cute floral print on it. She was wearing her pink jacket. Her light pink pants had pooled around her feet. "I don't understand what you're talking about Axl. I always wear this stuff."  
"Not this stuff!" He brushed his hand over the top of the blue lacy underwear Sue was wearing. "This I've never seen on you before."  
"Wait, my underwear?" Axl nodded.   
"Does the bra match?" He asked starting to pull her shirt up.   
"Pft. No way. I can't afford that." Sue said as Axl tried to take her shirt off of her. "The only reason I can afford these is cause Sally works at aerie. But she said t-"  
Axl groaned. "Can you help me get this off of you?"  
"Uhh.. Maybe?" Sue took her jacket off. She also stepped out of her pants. "What exactly are we doing Axl?"  
"I just wanna see you." Axl said. "I mean, I'm already in my boxers, you might as well get in your underwear too."  
"Yeah, and after I get in my underwear?" She said, trying to figure out Axl's plans.   
"We're gonna make out on your bed. I mean, if you want to."  
Sue thought about it for a moment before she pulled her shirt off. "Sounds okay. You are a really good kisser."  
"What did you expect Sue? I'm the Axman."  
"You know what, I take it back. I only kissed you for like a second. I can't really judge."  
Rather than replying, Axl grabbed Sue and wrestled her over to the bed. "I'll show you a good kisser." And he did.   
Eventually Sue looked over at the clock and saw what time it was. "Oh my gosh!" She said sitting up. Axl frowned, seeming unhappy that she was moving further away from him. "It's already 4!"  
"Yeah, so? I doubt mom will be home until after 5 and dad will probably be back even later. I dunno about Brick, but if I had to guess, I'd say he's either at the library or with his girlfriend. Or both."  
"I know but I gotta be at the mall by 5!" Sue said as she slipped off the bed and tried to look for something to wear.   
"Why? I thought you didn't have work."  
"I don't. I was going to go see a movie."  
"By yourself? That's a little lame. Why don't you stay home and watch a movie with me? We can cuddle until someone gets home."  
"That sounds really fun, but I'm meeting…" Sue paused. She didn't know if she should tell Axl about Zac. She decided against it. "With Carly and Sally. We're gonna have a girls night at the movies."  
"On a Tuesday?" Axl cocked an eyebrow, and it seemed like he didn't believe her.   
"Yeah, but I was gonna tell mom I was going to the library to study. Can you cover for me?"  
"Hmmm…" Axl starred at her for a few moments. "I believe I remember a certain dork forcing me to do everything she wanted because she caught me doing something I wasn't supposed to do. What are you going to do for me if I keep your secret?"   
"Whatever you want." Sue said quickly. "Just as long as it doesn't conflict with school, work, or my social life."  
"You have a social life?" Axl laughed. "That's a hilarious joke. But okay fine. Go do your dumb chick flick thing. But remember you said whatever I want." Axl got up off her bed. As he walked past her, he slapped her on her butt. "I might start cashing in that favor as soon as you get home." He said with a wink before he sauntered out of her room.   
Things just got a lot more complicated, but Sue was excited for what might happen.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Sue had entered a contract with the devil, but all the favors she had to do thus far hadn't been too terrible. There was a lot of kissing involved, and when it wasn't that, it was a lot of making sandwiches and doing other things for Axl so he could remain lazy.   
Sue and Axl were spooning on Sue's bed. Axl was kissing her neck and she was relaxing in bed. He shifted her around so that she was facing him, and he moved her hand towards his crotch. Sue was unsure what to do. When she had expressed this to Axl, he laughed.   
"Are you serious?" He asked, moving her hand away.   
"Well yeah. What did you want me to do?" She asked, still confused.   
"I'll show you." He reached towards his boxers, but suddenly there was a knock at Sue's door. Axl practically threw himself off of the bed and shuffled to the closet. Sue grabbed her robe off of the ground and tied it around herself. Then she went over to answer the door.   
"Why is your door locked?" She heard Frankie ask from outside the door.   
"So Axl doesn't bother me." She said as she opened the door.   
"Are you still mad at him?" Frankie asked. "I'm sure he's sorry."  
"Oh, well, I mean, that's part of it, but he's also been really bossy lately. Did you need something?"  
"Oh yeah!" Frankie seemed to remember why she came to Sue's door. "Do you know what you're going to wear for prom?"  
"Thanks for reminding me!" Sue said with a smile. "I wanted to ask you if I could use your prom dress. The one I tried on while when we went and looked at them that one time? I thought it was so pretty."  
"Awww that is so sweet Sue. I bet you'll look so beautiful in it."  
"Really? Thanks mom. Carly and me were thinking about trying to rent a limo for the prom, so maybe with the money we save by using that dress I could help with the payment?"  
"Just you and Carly? Won't that be kind of expensive?" Frankie looked nervous.   
"Oh, well actually there's a group of about 6 of us. And I was gonna ask Becky and Ruth if they wanted to come with too, but I don't know if they're going to prom yet."  
"That's great. Okay, I'll go talk to Mike about the limo, and I'll go look for the dress as soon as I have time."  
Sue reached out and hugged her mom. "Thanks so much mom! You're the best!"  
Frankie left after that and Axl climbed out of the closet. "Well that ruined the mood we had going." Axl said with a frown. He walked over to Sue and kissed her forehead. He left her room.   
The next morning Sue and Sally were chatting while Sue drove them to school.   
"I'm so glad you told me about this." Sally said. "I'm the yearbook editor, so I can make sure this year there's tons of photos of you in the year book."  
"You don't need to do that."  
"I want to do it. Heck, I already have plans. I'm thinking I'll do a spread on the Wrestlerettes since that might end after you leave. I can make sure that you like your school photo, and you know what, I'll share my senior spread with you. Not to be mean, but I doubt your parents bought you a senior ad. You can use some of my space."  
"That's way too nice. Plus, haven't the yearbook pages been sent out already?"   
Sally nodded. "But we're allowed to do edits until the end of April. That's how we get the prom pages and the graduation pages. And hey! I can make sure you're in some of the photos on there too!"  
"Are you sure? It seems like a lot of work."  
"Well ever since I got impeached from student council I've had plenty of free time on my hands. Don't worry about it." Sally glanced over at Sue. "Oh my god! What is that on the back of your neck?" Sally asked reaching over and moving Sue's hair.   
"Uhh… I don't know?" She said.  
"Is that a hickie?" Sally said sounding excited. "How did you get that?"  
"Umm.. From Zac?" She tried.   
"Mmm… Really?" Sally quirked an eyebrow. She seemed suspicious. "You know, if you tell me the truth, I'll let you use my concealer." She pulled the makeup out of her bag. "I mean, I might go so far as to tell you one of my dirty secrets."  
"What dirty secrets?"  
"Well I'm not sure if I should tell you. I mean, you and my boyfriend are best friends."  
"Wait, are you cheating on Brad?"  
"Are you cheating on Zac?" Sally countered back with.   
"Umm…" Sue was shocked Sally had guessed it right away. "Sort of?"  
"Okay, then I'm sort of cheating on Brad. But obviously now we both must swear to secrecy. I mean, if you tell Brad he might just think you're jealous of our relationship and you're trying to get back together with him."  
"Do you really think he'd think that?" Sue was worried.   
"I doubt it. That was kind of just a really mean thing to say." Sally frowned. "But I mean, I wanted to trust you since I was sort of forcing you to tell me about the hickie. But I am pretty sure that you didn't get it from Zac."  
"You're right."   
Sally grinned when Sue said that. "There's something sort of exciting about having a secret relationship, right?" Sue nodded. "I think we're about the same color, so my concealer should work. I'm sure your hair will cover the mark, but just in case you have gym or you put your hair up, it is good to have. You can keep it all day if you need. I don't really use it anymore."  
"How come?" Sue asked as she pulled into a parking space.   
Sally pulled down the collar on her shirt. On her chest were quite a few hickies. "I make sure they don't put them anywhere someone else will see them. But I might need that back. Prom is coming up and I might want a more revealing dress." Sally watched Sue try to put the makeup on, but she was just smearing it across the back of her neck. "Here, let me help you." Sally grabbed the makeup.   
"Uhh, I might need your help with another thing."


	6. Chapter 6

"You sweet innocent child, are you sure you want us to taint you?"  
"How did Carly and Becky get involved?" Sue asked, nervously looking at the other girls.   
"Well when it comes to the dirty dirty dirty details we are going to talk about, I think it is important to have more than just one person's opinion, If you only go by my experiences, you might scare Zac away." Sally winked at Sue. "So lets start with the jobs."  
"No, we should start with the bases." Becky argued.   
"I think we should just do hand, head, chest, and uh…" Carly paused. "Downstairs."  
Sally seemed to ponder their suggestions. "Okay, I'm a little hazy on what the bases consist of, but I think maybe we should just do a mashing of all our ideas. Sue, I assume you know what kissing is."  
"Yeah, and I know what french kissing is too. I used to think I preferred American, but I think I might be changing my mind."  
"Right, okay. So should we start with boob stuff or hand jobs?" Sally asked.   
Carly seemed to think about it. "Sue, you already know guys like to touch your boobs and your butt while you're kissing, right?" Sue nodded. "Okay, well if that's what you meant by boob stuff, we got it covered."  
"There's also hickies. Do you know about that?" Becky asked. Sue nodded again. "Alright, we can skip that too."   
"So do we start with hand or head?" Carly asked.   
"What's the order of the bases?" Sally looked at Becky.   
"Uhh… I guess hand? Yeah, I'm pretty sure second base is hand."   
"So then third is oral and fourth is sex?" Becky nodded. "Alright. Okay Sue," Sally turned towards Sue. "There are two very important things to know ahead of time. First one is that if you don't want to do something, say no. Never let anyone force you to do something you don't want to do. And second is that if you do something for someone they should be willing to repay the favor. So if you help them get off, then they should make sure you get off too. If they don't, that's a valid reason to end things with them. Don't let anyone take advantage of you."  
"Wow, those are really good good points." Carly said, sounding impressed.  
"Alright, lets get onto the dirty parts." Becky said with a smirk.   
By the end of the lunch period, Sue knew way more than she ever did before. She was shocked to learn about all the different experiences Carly, Becky, and Sally had gone through. Becky apparently had a friend with benefits named Adam, which Sue thought was interesting because she knew Becky also had a cousin with the same name. Before Sam, Carly had a few different hookups, but she stressed that learning how to say no or leave me alone really helped her as she got older. Sally was purposefully vague, but Sue caught her mentioning multiple genders for some of the people she hooked up with.   
Sue's mind was preoccupied with all these thoughts. She barely paid attention during her last period. During work, she just absentmindedly made the potatoes and did the other stuff. By the time she got home, she had gone over many of the things the girls had said in her mind multiple times.   
"I made dinner." Sue yelled as she walked into the house.   
"What'd you get?" Axl asked from the couch.  
"Stuff from the mall. I got Chinese for Brick, a few slices of pizza, lots of potatoes, ribs for you, and some cupcakes for whoever wants them."  
"How'd you get all that?" Brick asked looking up from his book.  
"Some of the workers thought I looked sad, so they gave me food to cheer me up."  
Axl sort of looked like he wanted to ask her why they thought that, but with Brick there, Sue knew he wouldn't ask. Frankie came out of the kitchen. "Thanks for making dinner Sue. Lets go clear the table off."  
"Actually I already ate." Sue explained. "I was really hungry on the way home. Plus I have to go do homework."  
"And I bet neither of you are going to get off of the couch?" Frankie asked Brick and Axl. They both nodded. "Fine." Frankie grabbed the bag from Sue. "But the food will be in the kitchen so you have to get up and move a bit if you're going to get some."  
Sue went back to her room. She was chaining out of her work uniform when Axl came in. He was carrying a plate of food. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. I was just distracted at work."  
"Well thanks for dinner." He said. "What was distracting you?"  
"I'd rather not say." Sue said, feeling her cheeks heat up.  
"Alright. I'm gonna go eat dinner. Lemme know when you're done with your homework." Axl walked out. Sue finished changing and got her homework out of her backpack. She still couldn't stop thinking about the talk at lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god you look like a princess." Carly said with a big smile. "This dress is amazing." Carly picked up the corner of the dress. "I love the little flowers on the back. And it is such a gorgeous color on you. I can't believe this was your mom's and it is in such good condition."  
"Thanks so much Carly. You know originally I wanted to wear purple wedges with this, but I'm thinking that flats might be cuter. Then it will be a lot easier to dance. Did we figure out who is going to be in the limo?"  
"Yeah. There's ten of us. Do you want help taking the dress off?"  
"Yeah." Sue grinned. "Can you unzip it? And also, who are the ten?"  
"There's me and Sam, you and Zac, Brad and Sally, Beck and Adam, and Ruth and her brother Rick."  
"Wait, Becky's cousin Adam or Becky's other Adam?" Sue asked as she pulled her dress off.   
"Not sure." Carly was looking at her phone. "Look this is the dress I'm getting." She showed Sue the picture.   
"It's beautiful!" Sue pulled her pants on. "Don;t you think white as the group flower color is such a good idea?"  
Before Carly could answer, the door burst open. "The greatest thing ever happened!" Brad announced.   
"What are you doing here?" Sue asked. She was glad she had gotten her clothes on before Brad came in.   
"Sally is trying to get your brother's band to play at prom. She already got Sean and Darrin to agree, but obviously Axl and The Axmen can't perform without Axl."  
"Wait, why would Sally be doing stuff for prom? I thought she wasn't allowed to since she was impeached."  
"The president did exactly what Sally said he would. He kept over spending and all the money saved up for prom was used up by the end of Homecoming." Brad explained.   
"Why do you sound so happy about this?" Carly asked.   
"Cause it proves Sally was right, and it also means she gets to host the prom she wanted to."  
"Is she going to have time?" Sue asked. "Prom is only two weeks away."  
"I've been planning it for three years." Sally said walking into Sue's room. "I knew this was going to happen, so it's all in the plan. Everything's all set, but I'm not going to tell the student council that until the day before the prom.And first I'm going to turn the entire school against them."   
"You sound like a super villain." Carly said.   
"I know." Sally laughed maniacally. Her laughter was catching, and soon the whole room was giggling.   
"Sue!" Axl yelled from his room.   
"Oh right." Sally seemed to remember something. "Axl said he needed to talk to you about the performance. He gave me a hard no, so do you think you could change it into a soft yes?"  
"I can try." Sue said. "Carly, show Brad and Sally our dresses." Sue walked out of her room, through the hallway, and into Axl's room. "What's up?"  
"Shut the door."   
Sue shut the door and walked towards where he was lounging on the bed. "I can't really do that much Axl. There are people waiting for me in my room. And your room is gross."  
Axl frowned. "Come here." Realizing that Axl wasn't going to listen to her, Sue reluctantly moved closer to him. When she was within reach, Axl grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. After a little struggling, the two were laying on Axl's blue comforter. "Gimme a kiss." Sue leaned in and kissed him. "God, it seems like its been awhile since I had you all to myself."  
"Well you don't really. I have to get back to my friends." Sue explained. "But once they leave, we could maybe go drive somewhere and I uh…" Sue paused. She leaned closer to Axl so she could whisper what she wanted to do.   
"Really?" Axl's eyes seemed to light up. Sue nodded. "Alright, deal. And tell four eyes that I'll do the prom thing."  
Sue grinned. "Thanks so much Axl!" Sue kissed him one more time before she got up.  
When she got to her room, she told Sally Axl said yes. "Lets go get froyo to celebrate!" Sally said. "We should invite Sam and Zac."  
"Okay." Sue said. "I'll invite Zac." She grabbed her phone. She sent Zac a message about the frozen yogurt. Then she typed up a text for Axl. 'I'm getting froyo. You should pick me up later and I'll do the thing.'  
As Sue was getting out of Brad's car at Sweet Treats, her phone buzzed. It was a reply from Axl. 'K.' Sue rolled her eyes. She was putting toppings on her yogurt when her phone buzzed again. 'do u have a snap chat?' Axl's message said. Sue replied that she didn't have one. After she paid for her yogurt she saw a text from Axl that read 'make 1'.   
The group spent about an hour at the place, but eventually everyone except Zac and Sue had left. "It's totally fine to go Zac. My ride will be here soon."  
"It's no big Sue. I mean, my dad's store is right across the street. I can wait with you."  
"Okay." Sue didn't want Zac and Axl to interact. "Thanks." Axl pulled up. Zan opened up the door for Sue. "Thanks again." She said slipping into the passengers seat.   
"See you at school." Zac said as he shut the door.   
As soon as they were around the block, Axl asked who Zac was. "He's just a classmate. Why do you care?"  
"I don't care." Something about Axl's body language seemed to contradict with his statement. "So that thing still gonna happen?"  
Sue rolled her eyes and then leaned down.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know, Sally was the one who decided we should do this, and the fact that she's not here is kind of disappointing." Becky complained.   
"I'm sure she's just running late. I mean, she can't drive, so she relies on other people to get places." Carly explained. "So you know since almost all of the people who drive her places are here, that could be part of why she's not here yet."  
"I'm still sad Ruth couldn't make it." Sue said as she stretched down and touched her toes. "It would've been fun to have the whole limo group here. Then we could figure out the pick up schedule."  
"I'm sure Sally probably already has a color coded version of it she'll give to us." Becky said sarcastically. "You know, I thought I liked her, but the prom thing is sort of turning her into a monster."  
"Or she always was a monster, and the prom thing is a way for her to show her true colors." Carly said.   
"You guys!" Sue exclaimed. "That's kind of mean to say about our best friend's girlfriend!"  
Becky quirked an eyebrow. "Brad isn't my best friend. And I'm not saying I don't like Sally. She's funny. I just am looking forward to prom being over so she can go back to being… I dunno, less like she used to be."  
"Wait, did you know Sally before she started dating Brad?" Carly grabbed one of the weights out of the little bag she had brought over. All together 5 sets of 5 pound weights had been heavy, but apart they were pretty easy to lift.   
"I knew of her." Becky replied. "We're neither of you there when she had the meltdown during the school assembly at the end of last year?"  
"What meltdown?" Sue asked. "I was there but I didn't remember anything happening."  
"Right, it was probably cause I was closer to the doors. She found out that they hadn't put her name on the ballot for president. She straight up screamed at a teacher. It was pretty amusing. But this year she's different. More approachable I guess? I'm still kinda surprised Brad's dating her though."  
Carly nodded. "I kinda thought you'd be his only girlfriend Sue."  
"Whaat?" Sue shook her head. "That's so sad. He deserved to move on. I think Sally's good for him. And he must be good for Sally. She doesn't sound like the girl you're describing at all." Sue sat on the ground and tried to stretch out to touch her toes.   
Sue was surprised to see Axl and the rest of the band come out from inside the garage. They had been in there practicing for prom since a little before noon. They hadn't even came out for food which was a big surprise to Sue. Of course, there was always the chance that they had plenty of snacks in there to eat between practicing songs. Sue and Darrin ended up locking eyes, and so Sue waved.   
That seemed to get Axl's attention for some reason. All of a sudden, he was rushing over like Sue was using his nun-chucks. Sue looked around. She hoped Becky hadn't accidentally grabbed them or something. Sue stood up so she could help with whatever it was Axl was rushing over here about.   
Axl grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the house. "What are you doing?" She said trying to get out of his grip.   
"What am I doing? What are you doing?" He said angrily.   
"Uhh.. I was working out. Sally planned a pre-prom workout. She's not here, but-"  
"I don't care! Don't care at all. What I do care about is you prancing around in the yard wearing this!" He said motioning at her.   
"It's shorts and a tank top Axl. What are you freaking out about?"  
"Shorts and a tank top!" He exclaimed. "Look at how short your shorts are! There like!" His voice went into a weird high pitched. "Those are not shorts. They're way too short to be shorts. And you can practically see through this tank top Sue. I can totally see your bra!"   
"I didn't know you were suddenly a fashion expert, but these are work out clothes Axl. It's just a sports bra. My bikini shows off more skin than it does. And these are my old volleyball shorts. You wear them when you work out." She finally shook her arm free. "Now unless you have an actual problem, I'm going to keep working out."  
"In our yard?" He asked sounding visibly stressed. "Where everyone can see you?"  
"Looking hot ladies!" Someone suddenly yelled. Axl turned around to glare at whoever it was, but it turned out to be Sally. She was getting out of a pizza delivery car. She blew a kiss at the driver but they were already speeding away. "Don't worry about grabbing snacks from inside the house." Sally yelled at Sue.   
"That's not what I was doing." Sue said. "I don't really know what was happening." She walked away from Axl.   
Sally handed off two of the boxes of pizza she was holding to Darrin. "I brought us pizza as a reward for working out."  
"You haven't worked out at all." Becky said, but she walked over to grab a slice from Sally anyway.  
"Well then I will eat this pizza and it will give me energy I can then use to get ripped." Sally flexed her free arm. The other two pizza boxes she had in her hand started to slip. Sean reached out and caught them.   
"Ah, thanks so much Donahue." There was a weird amount of malice in Sally's voice.   
"You're so welcome." Sean's usual smile looked a little forced.   
Sally quickly turned away from him and focused her attention on the girls. "So how we doing this? I've never really worked out before. Should we run around the block? Do a bunch of jumping jacks? You have a pool right?" She asked Sue. "We could swim laps in that, right?"  
"You know what you guys should do!" Axl said, suddenly inserting himself into the conversation. "Workout tapes! You could go like do aerobics in the living room or something."  
"Do we have workout tapes?" Sue asked cocking her head to the side.   
"Yeah, probably." Axl grabbed Sue's arm again. "Let's go look for them. You guys can just eat pizza or whatever. I'm sure they're in the house somewhere." Axl was already starting to drag her towards the house.   
Before she even realized it, Axl was dragging her into her room. "Why would there be make out tapes in my room Axl?" Sue asked. "Wait, I meant work out tapes."  
"So you were thinking about it to?" He said with a grin before he advanced upon her. Before Sue could reply, Axl's lips were on hers. Rather than fight it, she just went along with it. Soon he had her pressed up against the wall. "Holy shit Sue." He said when he backed up to take a breathe. He grabbed her ass in one hand. "These clothes look so good on you."   
He pulled her against him and she could feel that he was hard through his jeans. "Wait, is this why you wanted me to come inside? Cause you thought I looked hot?"  
Axl pressed their foreheads together. "No, I wanted you to come inside and change. I don't want anyone to see you looking like this but me."  
"Well that.. umm.. hmmm…" Sue didn't know exactly what to say. On one hand she was flattered, but on the other hand, she didn't see anything wrong with her outfit. She was working out, she didn't want to get hot. Instead of trying to figure out what to say, she just leaned in and kissed Axl. He eagerly kissed back.  
Soon they were laying on Sue's bed. There was no classy way to put it, they were dry humping. They broke away from their kiss to breath for a second and then suddenly they heard a thump.   
"Ow!" The two could hear Sally's voice loud and clear. Sue realized that she had left her window open. "Why don't you be a little more careful asshole?" She hissed.   
"Stop complaining." A familiar voice said back. "You know know love it."  
"Um, I like hickies and biting and some rough manhandling, but being shoved into a wall is not on my list of things I en-" She suddenly stopped talking, and Sue assumed it was because she was being kissed.   
"Is that Sean?" Sue whispered.   
"It sounds a lot like him." Axl replied. "Now go shut your window. I don't need them hearing us."  
"They'll hear me if I shut it Axl. There's really only one way out of this." Before Axl could ask what it was, Sue moved away from him. "Well I guess we don't have the tape." Sue said loud enough she was sure the two outside would hear. "I guess we'll just have to stick to the original plan."  
Axl was grumbling on the bed. She was pretty sure she could hear Sally and Sean muttering the same curse words. Sue got off of the bed and Axl reluctantly followed.   
"Don't get too moody alright?" Sue said quietly. "I actually wanted to ask if you could set up something for us on prom night."  
"Sue I'm already playing at your stupid prom, I'm tired of doing favors for your dumb friends."  
"You don't have to be so rude Axl. I was going to ask you to do something so me and you could uhh.." She stopped herself and started to blush. "You know what, never mind. No need. I'll just do something else on prom night."   
Sue turned to leave, but Axl stopped her. "Wait. What exactly are we talking about here? Would it be something like what happened in the car?"   
"Kinda. But a lot bigger. Like a really big deal. I mean, not that big of a deal." Sue said, remembering the talk she had with the girls. "I mean, a lot of people hold it up to really high standards and then they're disappointed. So I don't want to like do that. I just want it to be fun and you know.. like what we usually do." She felt like she was rambling. "But you know further." She paused. "The kind of further where you want to be in a secluded place and have a condom and maybe some other stuff." She felt like her face was on fire.   
Axl's eyes widened. "Do you mean…" Sue nodded, hoping he knew what she meant so that neither of them had to say what she was talking about. "And you're sure you want to after prom?"   
Sue nodded. "Sally owes me a favor now so I could definitely get her to say I spent the night at her house. And maybe you could use Sean the same way?"   
"Great idea." Axl pulled Sue towards him and kissed her one more time. "Kinda bummed were not gonna finish this," he said as he grabbed her ass one more time. "But hey, prom is only a few days away. Really looking forward to afterwards." He said with a smirk as he left her bedroom.   
Sue smiled to herself. She didn't want to stroke Axl's ego by admitting it, but she was looking forward to it too.


	9. Chapter 9

Sue undid the last curler in her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She had decided to not do any heavy makeup. She had on mascara and some tinted lipgloss, but the thing that she thought looked the best was definitely her hair. She was just about to take off the button up shirt she was wearing and get the dress on when Axl came into her room. He was pretty much dressed except for his tie.   
"So going to prom alone again?" He said with a smirk. "I guess all those idiots who invited you last year wised up, huh?"  
Sue rolled her eyes. "I'm going in a group Axl. I've been talking about it all week, I know you've heard about it." She was about to pull the oversized shirt off of herself when she remembered that she wanted to surprise Axl with her underwear later. "So anyway, did you just come in here to make fun of me?"  
Axl shook his head. "I just wanted to say that if I could take you to prom I would."  
Sue burst out laughing. "No you wouldn't!" She giggled. "You wouldn't want to be seen with me. And that's fine." Axl looked insulted. "Oh, stop frowning. It was sweet. That was a cute sweet thing to say. But it's not true and you know it. Anyway, you're playing at prom so technically we're going to be at prom together. Now go get dad to tie your tie, cause I have no clue how to."  
Axl was still frowning. Sue pulled him towards her and give him a quick kiss. "The sooner prom gets over with the sooner we can, you know." She winked. "Now go." She was practically pushing him out the door.   
When Sue had her dress on and had fixed her smudged lipgloss, she heard beeping outside. She left her room and saw the limo parked outside the house. Sally and Brad were both standing through the sun roof on the thing. Both were waving and trying to get Sue's attention. She was almost sure she could hear Sally yelling something about a schedule.   
Frankie rushed out with a camera. "Let me get a picture of you." She said. Sue turned and smiled. Frankie pressed the button but nothing happened. "Wait! Let me go get some batteries. Axl!" She screamed as she rushed off through the hallway. "Get out here so I can take a picture of you with your sister!"  
"I don't want to take a picture with that dork!" Axl yelled, but he came out of his room anyway. Sue was watching Sally and Brad through the window. Sally looked like she was about to try to climb through the sunroof to come get Sue. Brad was sort of restraining her. Sue's phone buzzed and it was Brad calling.   
"I'm sorry!" Sue called out to wherever Frankie was. "I promise I'll take a photo at the prom to give to you!" She opened the front door. "Love you guys! See you later." Axl was standing in the living room frowning. Sue didn't have time to worry about it, with the door open she could definitely hear Sally screaming. Sue rushed towards the limo and got in as Brad and Sally sat down.   
"Dude great time!" Sally said smiling. "You're like three minutes early."   
"Then why were you screaming?" Sue asked.   
"Sort of to be irritating to someone who uhh.. lives around here." Sally admitted. "But mostly to get your attention." Sue wondered if she was talking about Sean, but she didn't spend too much time thinking about it.  
"You look so beautiful!" Brad exclaimed. "When I saw the dress on the bed, I didn't really know if it was going to look that good on you, but you look like a princess. I love how you did your hair. And the natural makeup? It all looks so great!" Brad exclaimed.   
"Yeah, Sue you look gorgeous." Sally agreed. "Zac's a lucky dude."  
"So is Brad! And you actually." Sue said. "You both look amazing!" Brad was in a tuxedo that fit him very well. The color of his tie matched Sally's dress perfectly. He had his white flower pinned to his suit jacket already and it matched the one on Sally's wrist.   
Sally's dress was a beautiful green color. It was strapless with a pretty big plunging neckline. The dress hugged all of Sally's curves and then there was a lot of fabric at the bottom that looked see through.   
"It looks better when I stand up." Sally explained. "But it's literally glued to my body. There was no way it was going to stay on without it." Her hair was pulled back and done up very simply. Sue was surprised to see her wearing earrings and a necklace that matched. The limo slowly came to a stop. "Go get your man." Sally said. Sue realized that they had stopped in front of Zac's house.   
Sue got out of the car and walked to the door. Before she even knocked on it, Zac's mom opened the door. "You must be Sue." She said with a big smile. "It's such a pleasure to meet you."  
Sue smiled. "You too ma'am."  
"Zac's informed me that you guy's have a pretty strict schedule, but do you think we have time to take a quick picture?"  
Sue didn't know what to say, and luckily Zac appeared in time to help her. "Don't worry mom, we'll take pictures at the prom." Zac was already rushing out the door.  
"Okay." She said with a frown. Sue was about to follow after Zac, but the woman grabbed her arm. "I'd love a chance to meet you and your family Sue. Do you think we could set something up?"  
"Of course." Sue said with a grin. "Uh, just tell Zac when you're free and me and him can try and plan something."  
"Wonderful." Zac's mom let go of her arm. "Have a magical prom."  
"Thanks ma'am." She said as she followed after Zac.   
After Zac came Ruth and her brother Rick. Sue was surprised to learn that Zac and Rick were best friends. She had never even remembered meeting the guy. Zac knew all of her best friends.   
Ruth had chosen a yellow dress. It was very long with long sleeves, but it looked very cute on her. There were little flower decals on the top part of the dress that matched the silver flower pin that she had in her hair. Ruth's long hair was all pulled back in a very tight bun. It sort of reminded Sue of Sally's hair style, but neater.   
Becky and Adam were picked up next. Becky was wearing a short blue dress with sparkly straps. It looked amazing on Becky. Her hair looked like it had been blown out. Sue realized that the pattern all of the guys had followed was getting a tie the same color as their date's dress.   
Carly and Sam were last. Carly was wearing a knee length pink dress. It had one shoulder strap that had little roses going across it. It reminded Sue of the roses on the back of her dress. Carly's hair was straightened and pulled away from her face. She was wearing contacts instead of her usual glasses.   
"We all look amaziiiiing~" Sally announced as soon as they were in the car. She pulled out a small cooler. "I have all the flowers for everyone. Put them on your wrist or on your tux or whatever you would like." Sally and Brad helped pass them all out.   
Soon they arrived at the prom. Sally had just stepped out of the car when the president rushed towards her. He looked like he had been sweating. He started complaining about the photos and Sally just rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys on the dance floor." She said before giving a little wave and disappearing into the crowd.   
Soon the group was on the dance floor. "Should we get a table?" Ruth asked. "I would like a place to set my purse."  
"Yeah, and it'd be cool to have a place to hide our shoes if we get tired of wearing these heels." Becky said. Adam chuckled quietly to himself. There was something about him that sort of reminded Sue of Axl, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.   
Sue looked up towards the front and saw that the band was already all set up. "Sally saved us a table somewhere." Brad explained. "I'm sure she'll show up and take a table for us if she has to."  
As if she knew someone was talking about her, Sally appeared. "Hey guys. Good news and bad news. Good news, prom is going amazingly. Bad news, you guys need to stay behind and help me clean up." There were quite a few grumbles from the group. "Be cool, be cool. Lets go find our table and then I will convince you all that you should help me."   
Sally did end up successfully convincing the group by promising more free food, and agreeing to give them all free copies of the photos from the prom. Sally argued against taking them now when the photo area would be full, so the group agreed to take them while they were cleaning up.   
The rest of the prom went off without too many problems. Axl's band was pretty impressive. Eventually Axl and the Axmen were let off of the stage to mingle with their fans.   
At one point Sally and the president got in a fight, but with the loud music and large crowd, it sort of looked like they were just doing some sort of interpretive dance.   
Zac had left to use the bathroom, so Sue went to tell Axl and the Axman that they had done an amazing performance. Sue ended up only finding Axl. Before she had a chance to say anything, he was wrapping an arm around her and quickly escorting her out of the gymnasium towards one of the school hallways.   
"You ready to get out of here?" Axl asked with a grin.   
"Umm… Don't you have to put away your instruments and junk?" Sue asked. "I mean, I know I have to stay behind to help clean up, so no I'm not ready yet."  
Axl groaned. "This sucks."  
"I know." Sue glanced around the empty hallway. "Wanna dance?"  
Axl looked around the same way Sue just had, then grinned. "Sure."  
They danced to three songs before Sue realized she should probably get back to her friends. She kissed Axl quickly before backing away. "See you after this is all over." She said before heading back into the gym. She had apparently missed the king and queen getting picked, but she barely recognized who the couple was.   
A little over an hour later, everyone had pretty much cleared out of the gymnasium. All that was left was Sue's group and the band. They had pretty much cleaned up most of the stuff they could reach, so now Sally was setting up the photo area. She had a small remote in her hand.  
"So we press this button," Sally made a face as she pressed the button and the camera on a stand a few feet away flashed. "And it takes the picture and sends it to my computer. So lets do the group first." Sally looked over to the group. "Okay, Brad and Zac, come stand in front of the camera. I wanna make sure I can get the best proportions for this photo."   
The two boys followed her directions and she moved behind the camera. Sally squinted her eyes. "I'm just gonna do a quick tester. Can you guys smile?" Brad and Zac smiled and Sally snapped the pic. "Perfect! Everyone find your date and situate yourselves in front of this thing."  
"My date's being a bossy pants." Brad said with a whine.   
Sally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well your date will join you in a sec. I wanna make everyone is in the photo."  
The nine of them situated themselves next to their dates and in the area Sally instructed them to. Axl looked like he wasn't paying attention, so Sue hoped that he didn't notice that Zac had his arm around her.  
"Alright, perfect." Sally weaseled her way into the photo. "Okay, serious and then silly. Or whatever you guys want, it's your prom photo." Sally counted down and they took a few pictures.   
"Ladies only!" Carly proclaimed and the guys shuffled away. The five girls took about twenty photos together before Sam mentioned that he'd like a chance to get a photo with his girlfriend.   
Sam and Carly took a photo together, then Carly wanted one with Brad and Sue. After they took that one, Zac wanted one with Sue. After they got done taking that one, Sue noticed that the band had finished putting everything away and were looking towards the teens taking photos.   
Sally and Brad took a large amount of pictures together and most of them were just the two of them looking silly. After that Sally got a text so she wandered away towards the gym doors. Becky and Adam took photos together next. In one of them Becky kissed Adam on his cheek. It was sort of adorable, and Sue wished she would've taken a cute couple photo like the ones that the past two couples had taken.   
Axl and the band had wandered over at this point, and Sally had returned with pizzas in her hand. A very pretty young woman in a pizza delivery uniform was also with her.   
Ruth and her brother Rick decided to take a photo that they could give to their parents, so they were up next.   
"Do you think we should take one for mom?" Sue asked Axl.   
"Ugh," Axl groaned. "I don't want to, cause it's super lame." He grumbled. "But I mean, I know if we don't mom's gonna complain forever. So I mean, I guess we have to."  
Sue had to resist the urge to laugh at Axl's little show. The siblings only took three pictures, one where they smiled, one where they made a silly face, and one where Axl wrapped Sue's head in a headlock. They might have taken more, but after Axl messed up her hair, Sue didn't really feel like taking any more with him.   
Axl decided him and the band needed some new pictures, so the three friends hammed it up in front of the camera for a few minutes. Sue noticed that the president was back for some reason. He was talking to Rick. Sally was ignoring them to talk to Brad and the pizza girl, but it looked like she was trying to listen in on their conversation. Sue watched as the pizza girl rolled her eyes and then walked over to the camera area. Sally tore her attention away from the two guys.   
"Move it." The pizza girl demanded from Axl and his band. "I wanna take a picture with my girl friend."  
"Wait, girlfriend or girl friend?" Rick asked, now looking towards the picture area.   
"Oh you know, my gal pal." The pizza girl said sarcastically. "My bosom buddy. Come here Sally." She paused for a second. "Oh and Brad."  
The two wandered over. Pizza girl suddenly swooped Sally off of her feet. She screeched but started to giggle.   
"Put me down!" Sally yelled, but she had a big smile on her face.   
Rick and the president were walking over with a weird amount of determination on their faces, and Sue was curious as to what was going on.   
"Hey." Axl said grabbing Sue's elbow. "This would be a perfect time to sneak away."  
"Oh. Okay. Lemme tell someone I'm leaving." Sue said.   
"That defeats the purpose of sneaking away." Axl groaned, but Sue was already walking towards Zac.   
"Hey. I gotta go." Sue said. Zac was watching the photo area, but he turned to look at her. "Your mom wanted to do dinner or something with my family, so I'll text you about that."  
"Okay." Zac nodded. "I'll let you know what happens here." He paused. "See you, Monday, I guess?"  
Sue nodded and started walking towards Axl. Zac gave a little wave, and then turned his attention back towards the small group.  
"Alright, let's go." Sue said, trying to link her arm through Axl's.   
"There are people here nerd." He said loud enough, in case anyone was listening. "Keep that up and I'll make you ride in the trunk on the way home."  
Sue playfully swatted Axl's head. "Even that couldn't ruin prom for me. It's been an amazing night."  
"Yeah?" Axl asked, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Well it's about to get a lot better."


	10. Chapter 10

The car ride from Orson to Axl's college usually took about 45 minutes, not counting that one time it took the whole family what felt like hours to get there. However, Axl managed to make it to the place in a little under 30 minutes.   
Soon they were rushing into the apartment. Sue looked around cautiously, worried that Axl's roommates would be there.   
"Kenny and Hutch are not here, so don't worry about that." Axl said as he closed the door behind them. He brought her to his room. She was surprised to see that it was clean. Axl shut the door and locked it.  
Sue reached behind to unzip her dress, but Axl put a hand on her back to stop her. "Let me." He leaned in close and kissed Sue's neck as he pulled the zipper down as far as it went. His warm hands smoothed over Sue's shoulders as he pushed her sleeves off of her arms. Soon her dress was just in a pile on the floor.   
Sue turned around and wrapped her arms around Axl's neck before she leaned in to kiss him. When they broke away to breath, Axl let out an appreciative whistle. "This is nice." He said reaching up to cup Sue's breast through the bra. "I like all the lacy shit." He started to trace the pattern.   
"One of us is really over dressed." Sue said as she started to loosen Axl's tie.   
"I agree." Axl said with a nod. "We should get the rest of these clothes off of you."  
Sue giggled and moved away from Axl to situate herself on the bed. "Let's see if you can break your 3 second record of taking your clothes off." She leered at him from where she was laying on the bed.   
"Aww, c'mon. This is a suit." Axl said as he started unzipping the pants. "It's gonna take at least ten seconds just to undo all the buttons."  
"Well don't worry about me." Sue said with a little smirk. "I'm just gonna lay here and enjoy the show.   
A few moments of Axl cursing and what sounded like fabric ripping went by, but soon Axl joined Sue on the bed wearing nothing but his trademarked boxers.   
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Axl asked as he climbed on top of Sue.   
Sue nodded. "I didn't buy a matching set for nothing."  
"I hate to break it to you, but you don't keep your underwear on for what we're about to do."  
Sue giggled and pulled Axl close to her so she could kiss him again. Once they broke away she grinned. "Well we better get them off then, huh?" She dipped her fingers into Axl's boxers to help pull them down. Axl helped her pull them off, they worked on getting her lacy underwear off. While Sue unhooked her bra, Axl leaned over to the bed stand. He pulled out a condom and a small bottle of something.   
"What's that?" Sue asked, looking at the bottle.   
"It's lube." Axl's cheeks were a little red. "I thought since this is your first time, it might be helpful."   
Sue blushed. "Um.. I don't think that's gonna be that big of a problem." She brought Axl's hand down towards her opening. His face turned as red as hers felt.   
"Wow." Axl was leaning over her. "You're really wet." He sounded amazed.   
Sue nodded. "Yeah, on the whole ride over I was thinking about what was going to happen. It really got me in the mood."  
"Yeah?" Axl took a deep breathe. "Can I…" Sue just nodded. She was sure whatever he wanted to do, she would like.   
Without much preamble, he stuck his middle finger inside of Sue. She squeaked in surprise and wrapped her arms around Axl's neck. Soon another finger was added and then another. His thumb kept brushing over the little bundle of nerves that made Sue's toes curl.   
"Damn," Axl whispered into Sue's ear. "I can't wait to be inside of you, you feel so good." He kissed her neck and then did something with his hand that had Sue moaning his name. "Do you think you're ready? Ready to let the Axman make you feel so good?" He crooned in her ear. Sue fought the urge to roll her eyes at his nickname for and just nodded.   
He got the wrapper open and the condom on himself in record time and soon he was pushing her thighs apart.   
Sue was laying flat on her back with Axl positioning himself in between her thighs. Once they were pretty much aligned, Axl leaned down to kiss Sue. After they kissed he moved Sue's hair out of her face so he could look at her. "I'm sorry i-"  
"If it hurts at first?" Sue cut him off. "I know the first time is sometimes painful, but I'm sure it will get better. If I don't like something I'll tell you." She reached a hand up to cup Axl's chin. "I want this and I want you." She pulled him down to kiss her again.   
As they kissed, he slowly pushed into her. He felt a lot bigger than she thought he would. She realized that compared to his fingers, of course this would feel bigger. He braced his arm on the bed and moved to kiss her neck. "Is it alright if I move?"   
"Mhmm."Sue moaned. "Please do."   
As soon as he started moving, the experience became a lot better for Sue. There was something about having Axl on top of her that was reassuring but also really hot. He was giving her big open mouth kisses on her neck. She assumed it was because it'd probably be hard to kiss her on the mouth while moving. There was probably going to be a mark there later, but she could always use makeup or her hair to cover it.   
"Sue?" Axl grunted, but she was pretty sure she heard a question mark in there.   
"Yeah?" She replied.  
Axl moved from her neck to her mouth. It was a very messy kiss, and she could feel their teeth clunking against each others, but it wasn't unpleasant. "I love you so much." Axl said when he pulled away.   
Sue smiled. "I love you too Axl." She pulled him down to kiss her again. The declaration of love seemed to do something to Axl. His thrusts started to seem less erratic, and he reached one of his hands down to touch her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Axllll~" Sue moaned. "Oh my god, please keep doing that." She whined.   
"Of course babe. Anything you want." Axl went back to kissing her neck. "You feel so good Sue. So tight, so perfect."   
As time went by, Sue felt her body starting to get hotter and hotter. There was a slow burn that felt like it was setting her on fire. She could feel Axl's hot breathe on her sensitive neck, and the feel of him thrusting into her was driving her closer and closer to something.  
His thrusts became faster and faster and his finger's movement on her clit became more frenzied. Suddenly, his hands were on her hips and he was pulling her against him. She was manhandled a bit longer before Axl let out a low deep moan and then a few moments later collapsed on top of Sue.   
They laid like that for a few moments before Axl finally got up and pulled himself away from her. Sue laid there evening out her breathing, and Axl took the time to find his boxers. "I'm gonna hop in the shower, do you wanna join me?"   
"I dunno if I'm going to be able to walk there." Sue admitted. Her legs felt like they were trembling.   
Axl grinned before he leaned down. He put one arm under Sue's back and the other under her knees. "Let me carry you there m'lady."  
Sue giggled as Axl lifted her up and started carrying her out the door. She kissed him on the cheek. On the way out the door, Sue bumped her head against the door frame. The two just laughed about it on the way to the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

Axl opened the front door and was surprised to see Frankie and Mike standing there wearing surprisingly nice clothes. "Who died?" He asked, brushing past them towards the kitchen table.  
"What are you doing here?" Frankie asked as she put one of her earrings on.  
"Forgot some of my notes here. Plus it's easier to study here than at the apartment. There's less distractions."  
"You'll have the house to yourself. We're headed over to Sue's boyfriend's house to meet his parents." Frankie explained. "Brick!" She yelled. "Hurry up!"  
"Sue's boyfriend?" Axl said, not believing what he heard.  
"Apparently they've been dating for more than a month." Mike said, sounding upset. "You know, I used to think it was irritating when she used to have them over here all the time, but I'm kind of upset she didn't tell us about him sooner."  
"Well you know, I thought something was going on. She kept on trying to cover them up with makeup, but she's had some hickies on her neck lately."  
"Frankie, I don't need to know that!" Mike sputtered.  
Axl ignored them to rush off to his room. Brick was sitting on the bed reading a book. Rather than ask him what he was doing, Axl tore through the messy closet looking for a nice shirt to put on. He couldn't believe that Sue had a boyfriend. It was probably that idiot kid he had seen next to her at the yogurt place. He had been pretty close to Sue at prom, and Axl had thought something might have been up. However, he was distracted by what their plans had been for after the prom. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Sue had successfully distracted him away from considering these thing both times by using the promise of sexual favors. How did she even learn how to do that?  
"Brick!" Frankie yelled. "Hurry up! We're already running late! We still have to pick up Sue!"  
Axl sprayed himself with some cologne before grabbing Brick's book out of his arm. "Hey!" Brick protested.  
"I'll give it back to you in the car. Lets go." Axl walked out of their room.  
"Oh, are you coming with?" Frankie asked. Axl nodded. "Well be on your best behavior. Sue kept us from meeting this guy for some reason. I don't want her to think that she has to keep secrets from us."  
Frankie started fussing with his collar, but Axl slapped her hand away. "Let's go meet the loser that's dating the queen of the dorks." He said grumpily.  
Meanwhile at the mall, Sally and Brad were trying to give Sue a pep talk while she looked through the bins of clothes Sally said she could wear to meet Zac's parents.  
"They're totally cool." Sally explained. "I mean, I've known them since I was little. Lucy, his mom, is kind of a control freak, but as long as you smile and nod when she wants you to, you should be fine."  
"And his dad's super cool too. He kinda seems like an angry woodland creature, but he's not terrible." Brad explained. "I mean, I don't know him that well, but-"  
"As long as he doesn't get mad, he's cool." Sally interrupted. "And with company over I doubt he'll get mad."  
"It's probably going to be different than your family." Brad explained. "Oh, get that one!" He exclaimed about the dress in Sue's hands. "It's not something you'd usually wear, but it would be cute on you."  
Sue went to one of the dressing rooms and Sally and Brad followed along. "What do you mean that it will be different from my family?" She asked as she pulled the dress on.  
"Zac's an only child." Brad explained. "So it's just him and his parents. Bu you've got Brick and Axl."  
"Axl's not coming. He's back on campus to study for some test." She walked out of the dressing room.  
"That's so cute!" Sally exclaimed clapping. "Keep it on, I'll just go ring it up." Sally ran over to the counter.  
"I just mean your family dynamic is going to be different no matter who actually comes to dinner. Now come here, I'm gonna see if I can do something with your hair instead of this boring ponytail." Sue walked towards Brad and he started playing around with her hair.  
By the time her parents came to pick her up, she had her hair back in a fancy braid. The dress Brad had picked out was a creme colored dress. It had sleeves that went to her elbows, but the part near her shoulders was lace. Sally had used a million different discounts on it so Sue only paid about ten dollars for it.  
As soon as the car pulled up, she had a feeling something was wrong. When she got in the backseat she realized that Axl had come along. He was giving her the dirtiest look, so she turned to stare out the window. That didn't last for long because Frankie had a million questions.  
"How long have you been dating… uh… What's his name?" She asked.  
"His name is Zac." Sue answered. "He asked me out a few weeks before prom."  
"Why didn't you tell us about him?"  
"No reason. I didn't really think it was that big of a deal."  
"You told us all when Brad got a girlfriend, how is you getting a boyfriend not a big deal?" Axl asked. "Not that I care, dork." He added.  
"I kinda just forgot about it. I mean, I kept going out on group dates and I thought it you guys were curious you would ask. You never brought it up so I didn't either." Sue explained. "If you would've asked me, I would've told you guys. It's not like I was trying to keep it a secret."  
Axl made some sort of huffing sound and crossed his arms. Sue was sure that he wasn't going to be here, and yet now here he was along for the ride. Soon she had to give directions to Mike so they could get to Zac's house.  
Sue was the first to get out of the car, practically jumping out of the old vehicle. The rest of the family followed suit, but Sue was already knocking on the door while they were still walking up the drive. Zac opened the door and smiled at Sue.  
"Wow, you look amazing." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Sue smiled. "Did Brad do your hair?"  
Sue nodded. "How did you know?"  
"It looked like his handy work." The rest of the Hecks had caught up. "Nice to meet you all." Zac said with a grin. "Come on in." He opened the door wider so everyone could walk in. He shut the door once everyone was inside. Sue noticed Axl studying Zac.  
Lucy appeared suddenly and there was a tall man with her. "Welcome." Lucy said with a large smile. "My name is Lucy, this is George," She said motioning to her husband, "and you already know Zac."  
"Barely." Axl said hidden behind a cough. Mike chuckled.  
"It's great to meet you." Frankie said with a big grin. "I'm Frankie, Sue's mother, and Mike's my husband. Brick's our youngest," She said putting a hand on Brick's shoulder, "and Axl's our oldest."  
Soon the group was at the table eating dinner. Some how Sue ended up between Zac and Axl. Frankie, Brick, and Lucy were on the other side. Mike and George sat on the opposing sides of the table.  
Sue tried to just focus on eating dinner. There was some small talk but everything was pretty easy. They talked about prom and a few other things like their first dates and other details. Sue realized that all of their dates so far had been ones with the group. Thankfully no one asked about first kisses, but the thought made Sue realized that aside from kissing a few times, she really had not done a lot with Zac. Compared to what she had done with Axl, Zac and her were moving incredibly slow.  
"So what made you ask Sue out?" Axl asked suddenly.  
"Oh!" Zac seemed surprised by the question since Axl hadn't said much. "She's funny and cute and nice, and I found out she didn't have a date for prom. So originally I was just going to ask her to the prom, but I thought, go big or go home so I decided to just ask her out."  
"Aww." Sue smiled. "I didn't know you thought that. I think you're cute and nice and funny too."  
Zac grinned. "I didn't think you we're gonna say yes. I was really happy you did."  
Lucy and Frankie were both practically cooing.  
The rest of the dinner went over pretty nicely. Axl was strangely polite and charming. He didn't call anything lame, and he even helped clear the dishes off of the table.  
While everyone got ready to leave, Sue and Zac snuck away for a few moments. "So that went well, right?" Sue asked.  
"I think so. Your family seemed really nice."  
"Yeah, yours too. I would go so far as to say that this went great." Sue smiled.  
"So, I guess I'll see you Thursday for the group date, right?" Zac asked.  
"Yep. Do you know what we're doing?"  
"I do not. Probably the movies, since we're meeting at the mall."  
"Sue!" Frankie called. "Everybody else is in the car!"  
"Whoops!" Sue grinned. Zac linked arms with her and brought her to the door. Frankie had already made her way out to the car. The two were standing in the door opening. Zac leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was still more than she was expecting. When they broke away, both smiled at each other. "See you Thursday!" He called as she walked out to the car. Before she opened the car door, she waved. Zac waved back as he shut the front door.  
"His family seemed really nice." Frankie said conversationally.  
"Yeah." Sue said reaching down into her backpack to grab her phone. She sent a quick message to Brad and Carly to tell them about the dinner.  
By the time they got home, the family was eager to change out of their church clothes and veg out in front of the TV. Sue made her way back to her bedroom. Before she even had a chance to start unpacking her backpack, Axl was storming in and locking the door.  
He crossed his arms over his bare chest. He was still wearing his jeans, but they were hanging loose on his hips. "So when were you going to tell me that you were cheating on me?" Axl asked with a little glare.  
"Technically I'm cheating on Zac with you. I did get together with him first."  
That was obviously the wrong thing to say because Axl's nostrils flared and he looked like he wanted to punch something. "What so I just got Zac's sloppy seconds?" He asked angrily.  
"First of all, don't you ever call me that again. That's disgusting and rude and I can't believe you would accuse me of that. He asked me out first, that's what I meant. I've gone much further with you, but right now you're making me feel really stupid for doing that." Sue crossed her arms and turned her head away from Axl so he couldn't see that her eyes were getting watery.  
Axl moved towards her. "Shit, I didn't…" He paused. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. But you gotta see my side of this Sue." He started to argue. "I had no clue you were dating some other guy. You didn't tell any of us."  
"So if I would've told you I had a boyfriend you never would've kissed me?" Sue asked, turning back towards him. "This whole thing started because you were pantsing me Axl. And boyfriend or not I bet you still would've done that." Sue collected her thoughts. "Look, it's not the best situation, but it's not like I've ever let Zac stand in between what me and you do. I left him on prom night to go with you. Obviously I like you better, it's just… And well, don't you think it's sort of a good idea for us to have some sort of cover?"  
Axl groaned. "Ugh! Everything you're saying makes sense, but I'm still mad." He grumbled. "But you just don't get it. I got so mad just seeing you in those little shorts and there was no dude there then. Now I gotta think about some dude touching you and kissing you and it just makes me really mad." Axl frowned.  
"Yeah, but.. I mean, I might kiss him sometimes, but you're the only one I come home to. Like, you're always going to be my first choice. I love you Axl, and when I said that I meant it."  
Axl frowned, but he wrapped an arm around Sue to bring her closer to him. "Fine." He sighed and kissed her forehead. "I love you too dork." There was a brief pause. "I just can't believe that my sweet little sister is playing two guys at the same time." He groaned. "And one of those guys is me."  
Sue just giggled. "Well get used to it." Axl started to grumble. "Hey! If you wanna keep leaving hickies on me then you're gonna have to deal with me having a boyfriend. There's no other way for me to explain them."  
Axl frowned, but finally stopped complaining. "Alright fine. But this means you can't be mad if I get a girlfriend."  
"Uh, yes I can. You never set any ground rules that I couldn't have a boyfriend. But since we're having this conversation, if you get a girlfriend, I don't wanna do anything with you anymore." Sue said. "But only while you're dating someone else. Once you break up we can do stuff again. I just don't want to be the other woman."  
"But you're fine with me being the other man?" Axl asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Pretty much." Sue said with a little shrug.  
"You're the worst." Axl said, but he leaned down to kiss Sue anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Axl leaned down to kiss Sue, but she moved away. "Dude, you know where my mouth just was. Why would you want to kiss me?" She moved off of her bed. "I'm 100% sure mom just came in the house, so I'm gonna put my clothes on."   
Sue looked down at her underwear on the ground. She decided to just get dressed for the group date. She had lost about 45 minutes fooling around with Axl. She glanced over and saw him looking for his boxers. Sue pulled on a new pair of pink underwear on. Then she found her light pink jeans. She put those on next, and then she started looking for her bra.   
"Looking for this?" Axl asked, holding her dark blue bra up.   
"Nah." The bra would show through if she found the white shirt she wanted to wear. She reached into one of her drawers and pulled a beige bra out.   
"Then I guess I'll wear it." Axl said. It made Sue laugh. She looked through her closet and found a plain white shirt. She pulled that on. She dug deeper in the closet to find her blue jacket with the butterflies on it. When she turned back towards Axl, she burst out laughing. He had actually put the bra on.   
"I think it looks better on you then it does on me." Sue said with a smirk.   
"Why thank you. I do feel quite pretty." Axl watched her put the jacket on. "What are you getting all dressed up for?"   
"Group date. The theater is playing Grease so Sally and Brad demanded we go."  
"And you're wearing those?"  
"Axl, I always wear these clothes."  
"I mean the pink panties you're wearing. Girls don't wear things like that unless they are planning to take their pants off."  
"I am planning to take my pants off." Sue replied.   
"What?" Axl's nostrils flared and he narrowed his eyes. "For Zac?"  
"No. I wouldn't do anything in a theater."  
"Oh, so you're gonna wait until you get in his car?"  
Before Sue could reply, Frankie walked in. She was about to say something, but she noticed Axl in the bra and boxers and did a double take.   
Sue was quick to come up with something. "Mom! Axl's making fun of me!" She said. "He said his pecs were bigger than my mosquito bites!" She whined. "He's practically in his twenties but he's making fun of me like he's a middle schooler!"  
"Axl!" Frankie put her hands on her hips. "Stop making fun of your sister! And take that thing off and give it back to her."  
"It doesn't matter, it's already stretched out. Now it won't fit right."  
"So you do admit that my pecs are bigger." Axl said as he unclipped the thing and threw it at Sue.   
"No! I meant you stretched out the band part, not the cups!" Axl was already walking out of the room, so Sue assumed he wasn't paying attention.   
"I'm sorry he did that sweetie."   
"It's okay. I just wish he would grow up."   
"Anyway, I was coming in to tell you that you can't use the car tonight."  
"That's okay. Brad, Sally, Zac and I were all just going to go in Brad's car. It's easier than having to find each other once we get there."Sue explained. "But actually I totally was not paying attention to the time, and they might actually be here soon. Can you call my phone? I don't remember where I put it."   
Frankie pulled her phone out and dialed Sue's phone. Sue could hear it ringing from the living room. "Oh! I must have left it in my backpack." Sue had abandoned that near the front door when Axl ambushed her with a kiss when she got home. "Sorry, I'll go grab it. Thanks mom."  
"You're welcome." Frankie said as Sue slipped out past her to grab her phone.   
By the time she found her phone and her wallet, Sally was calling.   
Sue pressed the green button. "-mmer Lovin's happened so fast."  
"Met a girl, crazy for me~" Sue heard Brad sing.   
"Met a boy, cute as can be~" Sally sang back.   
"Sally." Sue said, hoping to catch her attention.   
"Hey Sue!" Sally said happily. "Greased Lightning is like 5 minutes away."  
"Okay, I'm pretty much ready." Sue checked to make sure she had everything. "See you soon."  
Sally had already gone back to singing with Brad, so Sue hung up the phone. She was glad her friends were so excited.  
The excitement died when they got to the movie theater.   
"Why would they play Grease 2?" Brad whined. "The original is the only one worth watching."  
Sally came back from complaining to the manager. "They couldn't afford the original. And they won't refund the tickets because I said a lot of mean things."  
"Well Carly and Sam decided to go to the new Insidious so should we join them?" Zac asked. Sue and Sally both shook their heads no.   
The slightly smaller group decided to try to sit through Grease 2. Sally and Brad both looked up the Soundtrack from the movie so they could still try to sing along.   
They were twenty minutes into the horrible movie in the almost completely empty theater when the doors in the back opened. Desperate for something else to pay attention to, the whole group turned towards the area, curious.   
Sue was surprised to recognize the familiar faces. It was Sean and Axl.   
The two older boys sauntered down the aisle and came to sit right behind the group. As if on cue, a phone vibrated. Sue and Sally both checked their phones. Surprisingly enough, it was Brad's phone.   
"Oh shoot!" Brad exclaimed. "I have to go home. Mom needs help with a scrapbooking emergency."  
"Oh no!" Sally exclaimed. "Can you still give me a ride home?"  
"Probably. Do you and Zac need a ride home too?"  
"We can probably just catch a ride back with Carly and Sam." Sue said.   
"Alright." Brad and Sally stood up. "Enjoy the movie."  
"We'll try." Zac replied with a grin.  
The two left the theater. As if on cue, Sean stood up. "I'm gonna go grab some popcorn."  
Soon it was just Axl, Sue and Zac. Sue could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket, but she ignored it. A few minutes of awkward silence passed and then Zac pulled his phone out.   
"Shoot!" He whispered. "My dad says he needs help at the store. Mom's gonna swing by to pick me up. Sorry to have to cancel this before it barely got started."  
"It's okay." Sue whispered with a smile. "We can always raincheck. It seems like everybody else did."  
"Great." He leaned over, but stopped. "Sorry." He whispered even quieter. "I would kiss you goodbye, but it's kinda awkward with your brother right behind us."  
"It's fine." Sue whispered back. "I agree, it'd be really weird."  
Zac chuckled then kissed the side of Sue's cheek. "I'll call you later."  
Sue smiled and waved at him as he walked away.   
Once the theater door closed behind Zac, Axl hopped over the seat and took the empty spot next to Sue. "Wow, I can't believe all your friends abandoned you."  
"I can't believe you bought a ticket just to come stalk me."  
"Pft, the Axman doesn't pay for movies at his old place of employment. I snuck in through the back cause I still remember where they leave the key." Sue chuckled. "So I guess your sexy panties pretty much went to waste, huh?" Axl whispered to Sue.  
"I'll still get to use them for the reason I wanted." Sue whispered back. "Since I was wearing them for you."Axl didn't reply back with some snappy comeback, so Sue looked over at him. He was hiding his face behind his hand. "Do you feel stupid now for getting jealous?"  
"No." Axl grumbled. "I'm totally validated in my jealousy. But I'm glad for me."  
Sue smiled. "So what are you and Sean doing here?"  
"Sean's here? I hadn't noticed."   
"I don't think it takes that long to get popcorn." Sue said.  
"I wonder what distracted him." Axl quirked an eyebrow.  
"Or who."  
"You mean your skanky friend?"  
"She's not skanky."  
"She's the definition of skanky."  
"Your friend is the one making out with her. Why isn't he skanky?"  
"First of all, that's different. It's different for guys."   
Sue rolled her eyes. "Sally said you would say that."  
"Say that she's skanky? So she agrees."  
"No. She said that people like to say that it's different. But they're doing the exact same thing."  
"It's different Sue." Axl explained. "Sally has a boyfriend. She's actively cheating on him, and I doubt Sean is the only guy."  
Sue paused for a moment, digesting what Axl had said. "Does that mean I'm a skank?"   
"No, Sue it's different."  
"Well actually according to your standards, it's not. I'm a girl, which was the first thing, and I have a boyfriend, which was the second thing. So going off of everything you just said, you think I'm skanky."   
Axl groaned. "It's different cause it's you Sue. I don't understand the motives behind why you're doing what you're doing, but it's not the same reasons Sally does what she does. What me and you have is more real than what Sally has with any of the people she fucks. That's why it's different." Axl wrapped his arm around Sue and used his other hand to move Sue's face so she would look at him. "Plus, I love you. As irritating as you may be, I still do for some reason." He let her face go and shifted closer to her. "I obviously don't love your skanky friend, so I'm not going to pretend to like her shitty behavior."  
There was something about what Axl had just said that sat wrong with Sue, but at the moment she was more focused on the fact that he had said he loved her. She leaned closer to Axl and whispered against his ear that she loved him too. He smiled.   
"So you know, we probably got some time to kill before Sean gets back." Axl paused. "If he ever comes back. So you know, it's a pretty empty theater. There's quite a few things we could do."  
The two spent the next 45 minutes or so groping each other and making out. Axl even had time to give Sue a pretty sizable hickey near the back of her neck.   
They heard the door in the back of the theater open so they quickly made some space between the two of them.   
Unsurprisingly, it was Sally and Sean. Sally moved to sit by Sue and Sean took the seat by Axl.   
"Hey, can I ask a big favor?" Sally whispered. Sue nodded. "Do you think I can catch a ride back with you and Carly and Sam?"  
Sue gasped. "I totally forgot to ask! I'll text them right now." Sue pulled out her phone, but Axl put his hand over it.   
"We'll give you dorks a ride back home." He said. "I mean, we live at the same place and I'm sure mom would be pissed if I didn't bring you home."  
"Thanks so much!" Sally said.   
Axl nodded. "I just have one question." He said with a grin. "Why are you still here? Wasn't your boyfriend supposed to give you a ride?"  
Sally didn't even bat an eye before she answered. "Oh yeah, but on the way out, my friend, the girl at the food counter, said that the guy who was supposed to come in to work tonight didn't. She really needed the help and she said she could give me a ride home." Sally paused. "Then I found out she didn't get off until midnight, and since I have to get home to finish some homework I knew I couldn't wait for her to get off."  
"Mmm." Axl nodded his head, but Sue knew he didn't believe her. "So this movie has pretty much sucked and I'm pretty sure it's almost over, can we just leave now?"  
"Yes please." Sue said.   
Soon the group of four was headed out to Axl's car. Sally and Sue sat in the back while Sean and Axl were in the front. "Why isn't umm…" Sally seemed to think for a second. "Darwin with you guys? Don't you three have like some big bromance going on?"  
"You mean Darrin?" Sean asked.   
"Oh yeah." Sue said. "I haven't seen him since Prom. What's he been up to?"  
"He and Angel got back together." Axl said. "So she's probably taking up all of his free time when he isn't at school."  
Sue thought she might feel jealous to learn that Darrin was dating someone again, but she realized that she really couldn't bring herself to care. She may have loved Darrin at one point, but it felt like such a long time ago. And the feelings she had for Axl felt so much stronger.   
Sally surprised Sue by moving some of Sue's hair away from her neck. "What are you doing?" Sue said smoothing her hair back down.   
"I thought I saw something in your hair, but it must have been a weird reflection." Sally explained.   
"Oh."  
Once Sally and Sean were back at their homes, Axl and Sue returned to theirs. Axl put the car in park in the driveway. "You know, after most dates, the girl thanks the guy with a kiss." Sue just giggled and leaned over before giving Axl a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mom, do not even worry about it. I'm 18 now, I'm technically an adult." Sue reassured her as Frankie frantically shoved everything into a suitcase. "Plus, I'm going to be the only one here. I'm not Axl, I won't try to throw any parties or anything. And I have the big presentation due in Guidance, so I was going to work on that this weekend."  
"We just worry about you here all by yourself." Mike explained.   
"But it's only for one night. I would understand if it was a school night, but it's only today and then you'll be back by tomorrow night. I know I can handle it." Sue paused. "And if I can't, I'll call and ask the Donahues. And I mean, you guys are only going to Indy. That's not too far away if something goes wrong."  
"Once we leave, we're not coming back until the convention is over." Brick said, appearing behind Sue. "I'm going to get all of my books signed and once me and the author start talking that might take the whole time."  
"Good luck." Sue said. She couldn't tell if she was addressing her brother or her parents.   
Soon her family was packed up and in the car. Sue made sure to carry the blue snack bag out so they didn't forget it.   
Sue made her way to the couch and turned on the TV. The first High School Musical was on. Stick to the Status quo was just ending when Axl strolled in. "Sup?" He said with a grin. He locked the front door before he came over to lay on Sue and the couch. "What are we watching?"  
"High School Musical." Axl made a face, but Sue just ignored it. "Once that's done, we can watch whatever you want."  
Axl ended up singing along to almost all of the songs with her especially Bop to the Top. It totally made Sue remember how the two of them had watched it together when it first came out. Sue had been 9 years old, and Axl had been almost 12. Mike had been left in charge, but Rusty had gotten in some sort of trouble, so they had been left home alone. Sue had wanted to watch the new movie, and Axl had been nice enough to let her. It was the beginning of an obsession. She had watched it every time it came on after that. Unintentionally, Axl managed to learn a lot of the words to the songs too, though he'd never admit it.   
However, nine years later, he sang along to the songs with her. The movie ended, and it was Axl's turn to decide what to watch. Sue got up from the couch. "I'm gonna go make sandwiches for lunch."  
"Cool." Axl grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. Sue disappeared into the kitchen. Axl flipped through the channels for awhile, eventually getting into the channels that they usually didn't have. "Dude!" He exclaimed. "We got HBO for free." Axl yelled. "Let's watch free TV."  
"Okay." Sue replied. "Can you come in and grab the chips? I think Dad purposefully put them up high so we couldn't eat them."  
Axl got up off of the couch. He noticed that he was still wearing the clothes he came in wearing. He stripped down to his boxers before walking into the kitchen.   
Once they got their lunch made, the two went back to the living room. It turned out that HBO was doing a Game of Thrones marathon. Though both had plans to make out, they got drawn into the complicated story lines. Axl was more into the battle scenes and the naked women, while Sue was more into the relationships and the fancy dresses. Both got especially invested in Cersei and Jaime's relationship. Before either of them noticed it, they had spent more than 8 hours cuddled up on the couch watching the show.   
"I'm starving." Sue complained, standing up to stretch her legs.  
"Me too." Axl said, standing up. He couldn't believe it was practically 9PM. "What's there to eat?"  
"I was just going to make another sandwich." Sue said. "But we ate all the chips while we were on the couch."  
"It's cool, I bet we have pasta." Axl said heading into the kitchen. "I can make us dinner since you made us lunch."  
"Really? That's so sweet." Sue cooed. "I'll go see if I can find any of mom's frosting so we can have something sweet after dinner."  
Axl wrapped an arm around Sue and kissed her temple. "I already have something sweet for after dinner."  
Sue grinned. "Well I still want sugar." She soon disappeared into the garage.   
Twenty minutes later the two were siting at the dining room table eating the pasta Axl made. "You know, I almost want to say this is delicious, but the fact that you never helped make this on Mom and Dad's 20th Anniversary is making me kinda mad."  
"Don't be mad." Axl said. "You should feel special. I only make food for people I love."  
"And you don't love Mom and Dad?"  
"I do, but I was busy dealing with Brick."  
"Don't remind me." Sue said with a sigh. "That night was so hard."   
"Sorry about that."   
"It's okay. We will do better for their 25th anniversary." Sue said. "I already started making plans. And now that I know you can cook, I might have to make you do the cooking."  
"Nooo." Axl exclaimed dramatically. "I only want to cook for you. Not other people. How about I cook for our 20th anniversary and we just call it even?"  
Sue smiled. "Alright, fine. But don't think I'll forget it. I'll write it in my diary tonight and I'll hold you to it."  
Axl chuckled. "So, since I made dinner, that means you have to do the dishes."  
"That's fair. But I might have to put it off for awhile, I already have plans for after dinner."  
"Oh really?" Axl quirked an eyebrow. "What do you plan on doing?"   
"You." Sue said with a naughty grin.   
The next few minutes of ripping their clothes off and rushing back to Sue's bedroom seemed to go by in a flash. Soon Axl was thrusting up into her. Sue tilted her head back to moan. Her back was arched in a way that would probably get uncomfortable eventually, but at the moment, it felt amazing.   
His hipbones bumped against her ass every time he thrust in. There was something around the push and pull into her that was creating a friction that made her moan practically uncontrollably.   
She had one of her hands rubbing against the back of Axl's neck. Her fingers were getting trapped in his curls, but he didn't seem to mind the tugs as she would try to get her digits free.   
Axl's hands were on her chest. One was massaging one breast, while the other would grab her other breast in a tight grip, then let go sporadically.   
His mouth was pressed against the part of her neck where her jaw met her ear. Sometimes he would give her soft little kisses, and sometimes he would whisper in her ear about how tight and wet and perfect she was. More often than not, his mouth would venture to leave more hickies on the back of her neck.   
His thrusts started to get a little more erratic. He brought one of his hands up to Sue's mouth. "Suck." He commanded before putting his middle finger in her mouth. "Get it nice and wet for me."  
Sue did what he said and soon he took it out of her mouth. With his other hand, he traced a pattern down her stomach before stopping at her lips. With two fingers, he held them apart, before reaching his wet finger down.   
His thrusts had gotten slower and gentler so her body wasn't moving as much, but the slow movements actually felt quite pleasant to Sue. Axl's finger found her clit and started moving quite fast. "Ohh Axlll~" Sue moaned.   
"Tell me how good it feels." Axl growled into her ear. "Tell me how good I make you feel."  
"So good Axl." Sue moaned. "It feels like," She took a deep breath. "You're big, and it feels like you're filling me. And all I can feel is you. And it feels soo-" She stuttered as Axl started moving faster. "-oo good, because you know exactly how to touch me and, and…"   
Suddenly she felt this hot flash and it felt like everything down there was contracting. The hand that had previously been playing with Axl's curls, pulled them tight and her other hand clenched in a fist. She moaned, loud and deep in her throat. She ground herself against Axl's and he seemed to get the hint to move more. He kept moving his finger on her clit, and she was beginning to feel over sensitive. She let herself practically collapse back onto Axl.   
"Did you just-" Sue nodded against his bare chest.   
"Are you almost done?" She asked.   
Axl nodded, and then brought his hands up on her hips. He helped her move. His movements made her moan more, definitely feeling over sensitized. It wasn't long before Axl was moaning against her neck.   
He pulled out and rolled off the bed to throw away the condom and find his boxers. "Come back to beeeed." Sue whined.   
Axl chuckled at her needy behavior. "Gimme a sec. Don't you wanna brush your teeth or something?"  
Sue shook her head. "Too tired." She rolled over on her bed and opened a drawer on her nightstand. "I have mouthwash though." She pulled the bottle out and opened it. She took a large gulp and swished it around in her mouth before swallowing it. "Minty fresh. Want some?"  
Axl had managed to find his boxers and Sue's underwear while she was drinking the mouth wash. "Sure." He threw her underwear at her and then leaned over to grab the bottle. Sue struggled to pull up her underwear. "So since the parentals aren't going to be back til tomorrow night, does that mean I get to sleep in here?"  
Sue nodded and then made grabby hands at Axl. Soon the two were cuddled around each other and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Sue could hear the home phone ringing. She untangled herself from Axl and looked for some clothes. She pulled on her light pink robe and left the room. She answered the phone. "Sue!" Brad exclaimed. "Why weren't you answering your cellphone?"  
"I think it died. Or I misplaced it."  
"Well, it doesn't matter. There's a Guidance emergency! You need to get over to Sally's ASAP. Bring all of your supplies for your project."  
"Why are you so freaked out?" Sue asked. "And I still have to shower and get dressed."  
"Skip it! Just shower when you get here and borrow some clothes. We need you here ASAP. I am not kidding when I say it is an emergency." Brad explained.   
Before Sue could ask anymore questions, Brad hung up. Sue went to the laundry room and grabbed some clothes to change into. She got her supplies from the living room, and then scribbled a note to Axl saying that she had to do homework and hopefully she'd be back by lunch time. Then she rushed over to Sally's.  
Sally, Brad, and Zac were all huddled in the living room working on their projects. Sally looked relieved to see Sue. "Okay, you're gonna power shower and I'm gonna explain what's going on. Brad, now that Sue's here, you need to go do a supply run. We definitely need more glitter. And Zac, go with and also pick us up food cause I'm dying." Sally rattled off the orders before shoving Sue down the hall to the bathroom.   
"So wait, what happened?" Sue asked, once they were in the bathroom.   
"It was a brilliant move by the president. You know how he was set up to present on Monday with three of his lackeys?"  
"You mean the rest of the student council?"  
Sally nodded. "So they ended up having a mandatory bullshit lie thing to go do so those who are presenting on Tuesday now have to go on Monday."  
"But we have to present on Tuesday!" Sue exclaimed.   
"I know! And it's 25% of our grade. It was such a brilliant move. If we don't have our presentations ready, there's no way to get an A in that class."  
"And the teacher said no one should wait until last minute." Sue added. "But we thought we'd be able to do it Monday night since we didn't have work."  
"I know! It's brilliant! It was such a sure fire way to ensure that I would get a failing grade. It's so deliciously evil." Sally paused. "Is the shower okay?"  
"Yeah. It had way more water pressure than ours at home. And all your soaps smell so good."  
"Aww thanks. Anyway, I was able to find out about this because the secretary was dumb enough to make a post about it on twitter, so I got ahold of everyone this morning so we can try to fix it. Of course, since we're going first, we have to make sure that all of our presentations are the best so that everyone else has to try to do something as good as ours." Sally explained. "But I'm hoping it doesn't take us too long. I mean, it's just a presentation. We'll be done with it in the next 2 hours."  
It ended up taking them much longer. Sue was surprised to see that it was already 3 by the time each of them were done with their individual projects. She wanted to text Axl and apologize for taking so long, but she had left her cell phone at the house.   
The group practiced their presentations twice to make sure they had to right timing, and then they deiced to go their separate ways.   
"Oh my goodness, did you come over here on your bike Sue?" Zac asked.   
"Yeah. Though that might be hard to do now that the project is all done. I don't think I should roll it up because I don't know if it's dry yet."  
"If you want you can throw your bike in the back of the truck and I can give you a ride home." He said with a smile.   
"Really? That's so nice."  
"It's the least I could do for my girlfriend."  
When the pulled into Sue's drive, her case of markers spilled out on the ground. "Shoot!" She said. Sue leaned down to grab everything that spilled. It took a few minutes, and all of a sudden, Axl was ripping the door of Zac's pickup truck open.   
"Uh, hey Axl." Sue said nervously as she put all the markers back in the case. "What's up?"  
Axl just gave her a dirty look. "Get in the house Sue." He said angrily.   
"Why?" Sue asked. "What's going on?"  
"Just c'mon." He said, roughly grabbing her arm.   
"Wait a second!" She exclaimed. "I still have to get my bike and my poster and my dirty clothes."  
That just seemed to make Axl more mad. "Well hurry up!" Axl said before he stormed off towards the house.   
"What's going on with him?" Zac asked.   
"I dunno." She said as she collected her stuff. "I forgot to do the dishes, so maybe he's mad about that."  
"It seems kinda over dramatic."  
"Well that's Axl for you." Sue had all of her stuff out of his truck. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
Zac smiled and waved before he pulled out. Sue put her bike in the garage before she went into the house.   
"What is going on with you?" Sue said after she set her project down. "You're acting really weird."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, how am I supposed to act when I see you blowing some guy in our fucking yard?!"  
"What?" Sue exclaimed. "I wouldn't do that. I dropped my stuff so I was picking it up. Yo-"  
"That's bullshit Sue!" Axl interrupted her. "You're being fucking ridiculous. You're the one running around cheating on two guys at the same time. You let me fuck you last night and then galavanted around on a date with your boyfriend today."  
Tears started gathering in Sue's eyes. "You know what Axl, I think I made a big mistake."  
"Yeah, you did. You made a giant mistake! To choose that loser over me? That was dumb, even for you."  
"No Axl, you were the mistake."  
"I was the mistake?!" Axl yelled. "I was the mistake?!" He repeated. "You're the mistake. I don't know how it happened, but you became a slut and I-"  
Sue slapped Axl across the cheek. "We're done." Sue said before turning to walk away. She started wiping at her eyes as she walked quickly to her room.   
"Wait, shit. Sue!" Axl caught her and turned her around. He crashed their lips together, but Sue didn't respond. "Sue, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I love you."  
Sue couldn't stop the tears. "Yes you did Axl. You meant it. You think I'm a slut." She paused. "And maybe I'll be able to forgive you, but not right now. It wasn't okay for you to say. And I think," She took a deep breath. "I think you should leave."   
Sue rushed away from him after that, locking her door before she fell on her bed and cried until it felt like she didn't have any tears left.   
A week passed before she saw Axl again. She still didn't know if she could forgive him for what he said, but she knew that it was too hard to be apart from him. It had only been 6 days, but it was enough time to make her miss him. It made her even more aware of how much she loved him. Obviously they'd have to talk about what had been said, but Sue was sure they could work it out.   
But then Axl brought his girlfriend home with him.   
Her name was Kaity. She was very pretty, and very familiar looking.   
The whole family was excited to meet her, and Sue tried to play along. But what Kaity represented was loud and clear. This was Axl's way of ending things with Sue.   
Sue didn't want anyone to notice that she was sad, so she made up an excuse about homework and retreated to her room. She didn't know what to do or who to talk to about how heart broken she was feeling.   
Finally she decided that there was probably only one person who might be able to give her some advice, since she was also the only person who knew she was cheating on Zac.   
"Hey, if you're at Sean's house, can you come over?" She texted to Sally. "My window is open, just come in through there."  
Barely ten minutes passed by before Sally was climbing in through the window. "How long did you know about me and Sean?" Sally said as she brushed imaginary dust off of her clothes.   
"When you came over to work out. Had it not been for that, I might have expected something after the movies." Sue paused. "How'd that even start?"  
"I used to babysit his sisters. He would give me rides home."  
"Is that how it began?"  
Sally shook his head. "But we did end up exchanging numbers because of that. Then I accidentally, on purpose, sent him a picture of me in my underwear. He was dating someone at the time, so he brushed it off and I pretended it was an accident, and we didn't talk about it. Then for some reason he decided he liked me and he hooked up with me while he was still dating some girl. And then we didn't talk for a really long time. I think he must have felt guilty. He always tries to pretend that he's some great nice guy, but I kinda think that it's sort of an act. He came back during prom last year which didn't really make sense, but since he was in town briefly I asked if he wanted to hang out and we hooked up again. But then he never texted me back and we stopped talking to each other for like a year. I don't even have his number in my phone anymore. But we keep running into each other, so we've been fooling around." Sally paused. "Oh my god, shit. I'm sorry, I've been talking up a storm about myself, tell me what's going on with you."  
"Why do you think something is going on with me?" Sue asked.   
"A number of reasons. There haven't been any fresh hickies on your neck. You've seemed sort of sad all week. And you asked me to come over. I assumed you wanted to talk."   
After that, it was like the flood gates had been opened. Sue told Sally about everything that had happened, but she left out the fact that the person she had been with was Axl. Sally was very nice about the whole situation. She sat there and listened, offered tissues and gave Sue time to breathe when she would start crying too hard. By the time Sue finished the story, Sally had an arm around her and was petting her hair.   
"I can't believe he would say that." Sally fumed. "That's so terrible of him. I think it was a good idea for you to end it. He seemed too possessive."  
"But I didn't want to end it!" Sue sniffled. "I just wanted to take a break. I've already forgiven him. I love him. But now he's dating someone else. He's already moved on while I was realizing how much I really loved him." She started to sob again and Sally resumed petting her hair.   
"Well…" Sally didn't seem to know what to say. "I wish I had better advice, but all I can really say is that you should just hope that they break up and that he realizes that he loves you more than anyone else."  
"But what if he doesn't?!" Sue exclaimed. "Do you think I should just break up with Zac so that he realizes that I love him the most? I mean, I really like Zac, but not the same way as A-" Sue cut herself off. "I don't love Zac, but I do love the other guy."  
"I don't think you should break up with Zac." Sally said. "I can't really say why, but I don't think you guys should break up. What I would do is just don't let this guy see that he's breaking your heart. Act like everything is the way it was before the two of you ever got together. If he sees the power that he has over you, there's always a chance that he'll try to exploit it. It might just cause you to get more hurt, and I don't want that to happen to you."  
"It just hurts so much. I always thought I knew what heartbreak felt like, but I didn't. This feels like a part of me is gone." Sue started to cry again.   
"I know." Sally actually sounded sad. "It's really hard to lose someone you love. But if they love you, they'll come back. And until then, just surround yourself with people who care about it so you can get through it. You're strong Sue, and you never give up. I know you'll make it through this."


	15. Chapter 15

Sue wasn't going to make it through this.   
Frankie and Axl had decided it would be a great idea to have a big family date like they did for Thanksgiving. Frankie brought Mike, Axl brought Kaity, Brick brought Cindy, and Sue brought Zac. Going off of the advice Sally had given her, she thought it would be manageable with Zac there.  
And it might have been if Axl and Kaity weren't so obnoxiously sweet together.   
The whole family seemed to love Kaity. Sue probably would have too if it weren't for the fact that she was dating Axl. She was pretty and nice and sweet and probably the perfect girlfriend for Axl.   
Frankie loved her because Axl hung out more with the family with her around than he did with his other girlfriends. Mike liked her because she was quite good with an engine. She helped fixed the lawn mower and did a tune up for the car just for fun. She was also a fan of the Planet Nowhere series, which meant Brick and her had a lot to talk about.   
But the part that probably hurt Sue the most was the way that Axl would look at her. He already seemed enamored with Kaity. It was breaking Sue's heart.   
The group date was at the same place they had thanksgiving dinner. When Zac and Sue went over to load their plates, Zac pulled Sue away to talk. "Are you okay?" He asked.   
"I'm fine." She said with a forced smile.   
"You don't have to lie to me Sue." Zac said. "Something is bothering you, you can tell me."  
Unable to stop, Sue confessed her feelings. "Everyone in my family seems to really like Kaity. I feel like I should like her too, but I'm having a hard time doing so. It's like I'm purposefully looking for reasons to dislike her, and I can't figure out why." In reality, Sue knew why, but she wasn't going to tell Zac that.   
"Thank god!" Zac exclaimed. "I don't like her either. I mean, I have my reasons why, but trust me, you're totally right in not liking her. She's really fake." Zac explained. "She's Sally's Pizza Girl, but she's acting like she's this strai-" Zac cut himself off. "She's acting like something she's not. I mean, maybe she actually does like Axl, but I don't completely believe it. Maybe I'm wrong, she could be like Sally, but even if she was, it seems like an awfully well timed coincidence."  
"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sue asked.   
"It's hard to explain. But just trust me, you're totally validated in not liking her. She's kind of terrible. C'mon." He brought them back towards the food. "Let's go catch her in a lie."  
Sue had never seen Zac acting like this, but she thought it was nice of him. It sort of reminded her of what Sally would do. They loaded up their plates with food, then went back to sit at the table. Mike, Axl, and Kaity were talking about some baseball game that had been on awhile ago. Once they finished, Mike, Frankie, Brick, and Cindy got up to go get some food.   
"You know what I thought was really interesting about that game?" Zac asked. Kaity and Axl looked over at him. "I'm pretty sure you were at work that night, so I'm curious as to how you saw it." Kaity frowned. "I mean, I have this friend who uses the same trick, where she pretends to be into stuff boys are interested in so they like her more, so props to you for having the time to google all those statistics."  
Kaity glared at Zac. "Would your friend happen to be your slutty ex-girlfriend?" She hissed. "Cause everyone knows she'll do anything to get laid."  
"Well I wasn't the one who was sleeping with her." He said in a haughty tone. Kaity narrowed her eyes. Axl and Sue were both confused.   
"Wait, who is your ex-girlfriend?" Axl finally asked, apparently curious.   
"Sally." Zac replied back. The other half of the group returned, and the previous conversation came to a halt. "You know what else I'm curious about," Zac said. "How did you and Axl end up together?"  
"Well the family friendly version is that I woke up at his apartment after a party, and I saw that he had the same text book as me. It turned out we were taking the same Econ class. And we had a lot of stuff in common and I thought he was cute." Kaity turned and smiled at Axl. "I mean, we've only been going out for two weeks, but I really like him, and both of our grades are improving in the class, so it's pretty great."  
Axl chuckled. "Yeah, its nice to have someone reminding me to do my homework instead of distracting me away from it." He threw an arm around her and the two shifted closer to each other.   
"Aww, that's adorable." Frankie cooed.   
"So cute." Zac said, but his words had a sharp tone to them.   
"I'm also really curious. Sue, did you know that Zac and Sally used to date?" Axl asked.   
"Why do you care Axl?" She said narrowing her eyes. "You never care about who I'm dating."  
"I dunno. I guess there's just something kinda interesting about it. Sally's dating your ex-boyfriend, and you're dating hers. I mean, I guess the loser dating pool is kinda small, but I th-"  
"Axl, it's one thing to insult me all the time, but you have no right to insult my friends." Sue narrowed her eyes.   
"It's just really easy, they're so lame."  
"Your friends are lame!" Sue said.   
"Pft, my friends are awesome. You wish your friends were as cool as mine."  
"Um, one of your friends dated me. So if people who date me are losers, then he was a loser. And your other friend is hooking up with someone you called a loser, so that probably makes him a loser too."   
Frankie and Mike make no move to stop the two from fighting, and Brick and Cindy were more focused on their food.  
"In fact," Sue added. "You only have two friends. I have like three more friends than you."  
"Pft, I have other friends. There's Hutch and Kenny."  
"What's Kenny's last name?" Sue asked.   
"Probably something with an H since we were roommates. And knowing someone's last name doesn't make them your friend. And if you have so many friends, why did you end up alone at the movies?"  
"That was one time!" Sue exclaimed. "If you have so many friends, how did you have time to go to the movie I was at?"  
"I went there with a friend."  
"So did I! More than one friend." Sue counted it up in her head. "I was there with 5 other people originally."  
"But you ended up there alone since none of your friends" Axl put the word in air quotes, "actually wanted to hang out with you since you're such a colossal dork!"  
"Yeah, well I'd rather be a dork than a heartless jerk!" Sue said back.   
"Hey." Zac interrupted. "I think we should go." He said standing up. "This is kind of a hostile environment and Sally and Brad want to meet us for froyo." Zac stood and grabbed his jacket and then Sue's. "Thanks for inviting us to this dinner. It was super fun for awhile. And the food was pretty okay." Sue stood, eager to leave. "I'll bring Sue home before her curfew." He grabbed her hand in his and held it until they got out of the restaurant.   
As soon as they were outside, Sue burst into tears. Zac held his arms out and Sue buried her face in his chest. He awkwardly patted her head. "Sally and Brad will be here soon. And uh.. then you can cry on her. She's probably a lot better at this than me."  
Sue sniffled. "Thanks so much Zac. I couldn't have handled the dinner without you."  
Brad car screeched to a halt in front of them. Sally opened the backseat door. "Come cry on my chest babe. It's as soft as a pillow. And I won't worry that you're staining my fancy dress shirt."  
Zac got into the front seat. Sue got into the back. "I wasn't worried about that." Zac said. "I could get the stains out if she got any on there. So froyo?"  
"Yeah." Sally said. "Sweet Treats. I need some place that's going to give me a discount since it looks like I've been crying."  
"Wait, why have you been crying?" Zac asked turning around.   
"Everyone's breaking up with me." Sally whined. "I'm sorry Sue. I know this is your moment and I don't mean to take away from it." She started sniffling. "But all of my people left me this week and it's freaking ridiculous." Sally started mumbling.  
"Use your words instead of swearing under your breath." Brad said.   
"Wait." Sue said looking at Brad and Sally. "He knows that you're hooking up with other people?"  
"Even if I didn't know, I could've figured it out. She's not that subtle." Brad said with a grin. Sally tried to swat him from the back seat. "But yes, I knew that Sally was hooking up with other people. But she's not now."  
"Don't remind me." Sally whined. "I can't believe it Brad. I was on such a roll. I had three people. Now I have none." Sally whined. "Why would they all leave me? Is it cause I'm fat?"  
"You're not fat Sally." Zac said. "You know why they left you. It's the same reason as always."  
"Cause I'm a bitch?"   
"Cause you're emotionally unavailable." Brad explained. "Which basically means you're a bitch, but in the nicest way."  
"Brad!" Zac hit Brad on the arm playfully. "Both of the girls are in a vulnerable place right now. You should be nicer."  
"I'm being totally nice to Sue." Brad said. "Because Sue is sweet and wonderful and I would never want to hurt her feelings." He brought the car into park in front of the froyo place.  
"You haven't even asked her how she's doing." Zac scolded Brad.   
"Sue," Brad turned around. "How are you doing?"  
"I was really sad." Sue said. "But now I'm really confused."  
"We'll explain over froyo." Sally said getting over the car. "You know what they say, food makes everything make sense."  
"You are the only person who says that." Zac said.   
Soon all four were sitting at the table eating their yogurt. Sue and Sally had both gotten theirs free because the cashier felt bad for them.   
"Should we start at the beginning Sue or do you just want to ask questions and we answer them?" Sally asked before shoveling a large bite of her yogurt into her mouth.   
"I guess from the beginning." Sue said before taking her own gigantic bite.   
"I say we start from now, do the big reveal. Then we go back, explain everything, and then come back to this point and figure out where to go from there." Brad said. "It's more dramatic and it adds more flair!"  
"Wait, what's the big reveal?" Sue asked.   
"Me and Brad are dating." Zac said casually. "Or, secret dating. We're secretly together."  
"Don't be so casual about it." Brad said, flicking Zac's ear. "That was our big reveal and you didn't reveal it dramatically enough."  
"How was I supposed to do that more dramatically? I wanted to just get that out of the way first. I felt bad lying about it for so long."  
"You weren't lying about it, you just weren't talking about it openly." Sally said.   
"Wait, so Zac and Brad are a couple?" Sue asked.  
Sally nodded. "You guys have been together since like February, right?"  
Brad nodded. "Valentines Day is our anniversary."   
"Shit, that's cute every time I hear it." Sally said with a grin.   
"Wait, what? So you and Brad have been together since before me and you were dating?" Sue asked.   
"Yeah, not that much longer though." Zac said. "But things didn't go that well and we were scared that our parents would find out and get mad. And that's how Sally came along." Zac paused. "Well actually, me and Sally had history. We had been friends since we were little."  
"And I was his first girlfriend." Sally said with a grin.   
"Yeah, but it was for the same reason. I didn't want my parents figuring out that I was gay."  
"And I didn't want mine finding out that I liked girls." Sally said.   
"That was when Sally thought she was a lesbian."  
"Turns out I can't decide. I like people too much to just choose one." Sally paused. "But that's why I'm alone now." She whined and put her head on the table before throwing her hands over her head. "I got too greedy and now I have no one."  
"You still have me." Brad said, patting Sally's back.   
"You won't make out with me." Sally whined. "And even if you did you'd be thinking of Zac the whole time."  
"This is true." Brad said with a shrug. "Anyway, me and Sally started dating first. Originally we were just going to pretend to have sex at a party like they did in Easy A."  
"Absolute masterpiece. We should watch it sometime soon. Movie Night!" Sally exclaimed. "Movie Night as soon as possible." She moved from laying on the table. "Anyway, Rick, one of the assholes who I dumbly hooked up with, said that I would never find someone who would date me. So I roped Brad into dating me."  
"Wait you were hooking up with Rick?" Sue asked. "Who else were you hooking up with?"  
"Uhh… Well, you know about Sean and then there was pizza girl."  
"Sue knows who pizza girl is. Axl is dating pizza girl."  
"What?" Sally sounded shocked. "Kaity is dating Axl? Oh my god." Sally swore under her breath.   
"I'm sorry, but that's kind of hilarious." Brad said. "Who isn't hooking up with who right now?"  
"Me and you." Sally whined. Brad and Zac both chuckled. "Not like that pervs." Sally glared and then turned towards Sue. "Unless you're into that babe." She winked. "I think everyone is in a relationship, secret or not, except us. Excluding our fake ones."  
"Wait, so how did you manage to lose three relationships in like the past week?" Zac asked.   
"Rick likes the chick his parents want him to be with, Kaity says I'm too young for her, and I don't have Sean's number but he got all freaked out that other people might know that we're hooking up. So I'm assuming things are done between us. But it's okay." Sally shrugged. "I'm sure I'll find someone new to hook up with. More importantly, lets focus on Sue. I know we just unloaded a bunch of information on you."  
"Yeah, you did. Gosh, I really had no idea what was going on in this group."  
"Well now you do." Zac said. "And I am really sorry for lying. But if possible, do you think we could keep up the dating farce until the end of the summer? I mean, once I get off to college, it won't matter what my parents think, but I'd like the opportunity to keep hanging out with Brad without them getting too suspicious."  
"Yeah." Sue agreed. "That's fine. It's not like there's anyone else who'd want to date me."  
"Aww." Sally frowned. "Don't say that. Stop being so harsh on yourself. I know your heart is broken, but you have to pretend it's not. Smile even though you're sad. Don't let anyone see you cry."  
"Don't listen to Sally." Brad said. "Her heart is made of stone cause she got her heart hurt too many times. Don't let yourself turn into her."  
Sally started playfully hitting Brad. Even though Sue's heart felt broken, she was glad she had friends around to help her though the hard times.


	16. Chapter 16

"Happy Mothers Day!" Sue announced as she walked into her parent's room.   
"That isn't until tomorrow." Mike growled, turning over to keep the light from coming in.   
"Well yeah," Sue said, "But you guys are house sitting for Grandma tonight so I won't have the opportunity to do this tomorrow. I thought it would be nice."  
"I love it Sue." Frankie said, moving to sit up. "Where are Axl and Brick?"  
Sue shrugged. "I don't know. Brick said he was going to do something tomorrow when you got back. And I don't know if Axl's here or still up at the college. I think it's their finals week."  
"Well that's okay. I'm sure I'll get something from Axl. Kaity will remind him." Frankie sat up. "So what did you make?"  
"Banana bread and chocolate chip muffins. Me and Sally made them after work yesterday. She's really good at baking. We didn't burn anything."  
The mention of food got Mike to turn over. Sue set the tray on Frankie's lap, and Frankie slapped Mike's hand away when he tried to grab a muffin.   
"I can go grab you some and a cup of coffee Dad." Sue said with a smile. "I have to grab your present mom."   
"No need the coffee, I'd rather make it myself when I get out there." Mike said. "But I would love some of the baked goods."  
Sue nodded and headed back down the hallways into the kitchen. She grabbed a few muffins and a slice of the bread. Then she grabbed the bag that had the present in it.  
"Here you go dad." Sue handed Mike the plate with the treats on it. "And this is for you mom." Sue handed her the bag.   
Frankie set forth to ripping the bag open. On the inside was tissue paper. Frankie threw the stuff out. Then she pulled out the rectangular shaped gift that Sue had wrapped. Next Frankie tore into that. It revealed the back of a frame. Frankie turned it over.   
"Oh my goodness." Frankie put a hand over her heart. "How did you get Axl to take these? They're adorable."  
"It was after prom got done." Sue explained. "So he didn't worry that a big group of people would see us."  
"Mike look at this." She shoved it in his face. "Look at how cute this is."  
"Yeah, seeing my eldest son put my only daughter in a headlock is very adorable."  
"It is! Look at the other two photos. They're having fun together." Frankie smiled. "This is such a sweet gift Sue. I love it. And I love you."  
"I love you too mom." Sue leaned over and gave her a hug. "Happy early Mothers Day."   
Sue went back to her room after that so Mike and Frankie could hopefully get a little more sleep. She ended up falling asleep on her bed while she was trying to do some reading for history class.   
A few hours later, she woke up to Frankie screaming about them being late. She was thankful that it was just Mike and Frankie going, because she would hate to have to be packing everything up.   
Soon it was just Brick and Sue in the house.   
"Hey Brick, would you mind if I invited some friends over tonight? We've been trying to have a Movie Night for ages and I think tonight would be perfect for it."  
"Yeah sure." Brick shrugged. "Can I use the laptop from your school? I was going to go write some stuff up for the Planet Nowhere discussion forum I started."   
"Yeah sure. Do you need it now, or later tonight?"  
"Tonight. Cindy and I are meeting at Sweet Treats for yogurt." Brick explained.   
"Cool. If you tell the cashier that it is your anniversary she'll probably give you a discount. She's pretty nice about that."   
"Awesome. Thanks Sue."  
"You're welcome." Sue said with a smile. "Have fun."  
A few hours later, Brad and Zac dropped Sally off at the Heck household before they went on a snack run.   
"That means they're going to go find an empty space to make out in." Sally explained. "But they always come back with food, so I never complain." Sue laughed. "I brought Easy A over. I figure me and you can watch that since you've never seen it. Then we can find something else to watch eventually."  
"Sounds good to me." Sue said. "I invited Carly and she said she'd be here pretty soon, so why don't we wait to start that movie until she gets here."   
"Sure." Sally smiled. "I'll go get it ready to play though to save time."  
Soon Carly showed up and the three girls plopped down on the couch to watch Easy A. Olive was doing her sexy rendition to Knock on Wood when the front door opened. Sue assumed it'd be Brick or Brad and Zac, but instead it was Axl.   
"Ugh what are you doing here loser?" Axl said as he set down two six packs of beer.   
"I live here." Sue replied, not moving her head so it looked like she was interested in the movie.   
Carly and Sally both giggled.   
"Sean said it was Sally's birthday weekend so you'd probably be doing something dumb with her." Axl said. "You shouldn't be here. I'm having a little get together."  
"Well, I'm having a movie night. So find somewhere else to go." Sue turned towards Sally. "And why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"   
Sally shook her head. "It's not. My birthday isn't until Monday."   
"Thats still pretty close." Carly said. "And that's cute that Sean remembered it."  
"Wait, how do you know about that?" Sue asked Carly.   
"Sally got drunk at a party I was at last weekend and cried on my shoulder about it. It was kind of adorable. I think we bonded."  
"Aww, I think we bonded too." Sally said with a sappy smile.   
"Awww, that's great." Axl crooned, making fun of the girls. "And I'm not finding somewhere else to go Sue. As the oldest, what I say goes."  
Sue picked up her phone and snapped a quick picture. "Yeah, well, now I have blackmail material. So unless you want mom and dad to see a photo of you with alcohol, you can find somewhere else to go."  
"Ugh!" Axl groaned again. "Fine. You and your dorky friends can hang out here too. But don't bother us. We'll be in the basement."  
"That flooded." Sue explained. "But if you want you guys can watch movies with us."  
"As if we'd want to watch your lame chick flicks."  
Two hours later, a group of ten was huddled in the living room watching the end of Bridesmaids. Axl, Kaity, Angel, and Darrin were squished on the big couch. Sean had claimed the lounge chair as his own and Axl allowed it since Sean had brought over more alcohol.   
Sue and her friends were on the ground. Carly and Sue were sitting close enough that they could whisper back and forth about the movie. Zac was siting next to Sue. Sally was laying down between Zac and Brad's legs. Sue knew that the two boys were holding hands under the blanket that Sally had wrapped over herself.   
"So what next?" Carly asked as the credits rolled for Bridesmaids.   
"Well we were going to watch The Cabin in the Woods." Angel said.   
"Nooo." Sally whined. "That's way too scary."  
"Well we watched your movie already." Kaity said. "It's only fair we watch something that doesn't suck now."  
"Woah, first of all Bridesmaids is a wonderful movie that gave way to man-"  
"I don't wanna hear your women are funny speech right now Sally." Brad said interrupting her. "It just ends with you ranting about how hot Kristen Stewart is."  
"Because she is." Sally said with a glare. "But fine if you wanna watch the stupid movie then whatever. Lets go play truth or dare in your room Sue." Sally rolled over to sit up.   
"Wait a second." Angel said. "That could be fun. I've always been dying to find out some of Darrin's secrets."  
"I tell you everything babe." Darrin said. "But I agree, it could be fun. I haven't had an excuse to do something dumb in ages."  
Sean laughed. "Remember when you broke your arm jumping off of the roof?"   
Darrin chuckled. "I thought that was Axl. Or both of us."  
"I think it could be fun." Kaity said. "We could even turn it into a drinking game."  
"I'm not going to drink." Carly said. "I'm still hungover from last week."  
"Me either." said Sue. "But I still think it could be a lot of fun."  
Sally, Brad, and Zac all also didn't want to drink, but they wanted to play the game.   
"Alright, so us adults will drink and you kiddies can just play the game sober." Axl said. "That way we also don't have to keep track of anything. So who is going to go first?"  
"Birthday girl." Brad said. "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth." Sally said, confident Brad wouldn't ask anything too terrible.   
"If you would've chosen dare, what would you want your dare to be?"  
"Oh!" Sally smirked. "That's easy. Do you remember how we were talking about how I haven't you know whated you know who?" Brad nodded. "That thing."  
Brad chuckled. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."  
"Pft, that's not fair, you didn't give away any details." Angel said.   
"Well if you want to do it better, you can have my turn." Sally said.   
"Great!" Angel smirked. "Darrin, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Okay…" Angel thought a few moments. "I dare you to tell me if you still have feelings for your ex-girlfriend."  
An awkward silence fell over the room. "Wait, I don't get it." Sally whispered to Sue. "Who is Darrin's ex?"  
"Me." Sue whispered back.   
"Eww." Sally exclaimed. "That's horrible and awkward. I take my offer back. Darrin, truth or dare?"  
"Dare?" He said nervously.  
"I dare you to whisper the answer to Angel's previous question so none of us have to deal with this awkwardness anymore."  
"I can do that!" Darrin leaned over and whispered to Angel. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck after that. She moved to sit on his lap and stayed like that for a majority of the rest of the game.   
After that the game got a little less awkward. Darrin dared Sean to go jump in the pool. After Sean came back in soaking wet, he dared Axl to kiss Kaity. Axl made Kaity tell him the truth about why she decided to date him. The high schoolers were getting a little tired of the older kids hogging the game, so Kaity decided to ask Brad why he was dating Sally even though she cheated on him.   
That made things turn awkward again, but Brad handled the question with grace, saying that he was sure Sally would never cheat on him. The two acted sickeningly sweet with each other, and Sue realized that they were making fun of Axl and Kaity.   
"Oh, I have the perfect dare for you Sally." Brad said with a smirk. "Choose one person to cheat on me with, and kiss them."   
Sally threw her head back and laughed. "Alright." She crawled towards Sue. "Wanna cheat on our boyfriends?" She said with a smirk.   
"What?" Sue asked nervously.   
"Can I kiss you?" Sally asked. "Trust me, I'm pretty great at it." She leaned in towards Sue and whispered. "Ask anyone here besides Darrin, Angel, and Axl."  
"I mean, I guess. If you really want to." Sue said. "I mean, if Zac doesn't mind."   
Zac shrugged. "It's fine with me."  
"Wait, does that mean Carly an-" Before Sue could finish her question, Sally crashed their lips together. There was more finesse to it then most kisses Sue had experienced before. Sally's lips were soft and sweet like strawberry chapstick. There was no stubble, but Sally's glasses did bump against her face. She smelled good too, like some sort of fancy spray that American Eagle probably sold.   
"Ahem." Kaity cleared her throat.  
The two girls broke away from each other. Sally smirked. "If you wanna do that again sometime, let me know." She said with a wink.  
"Um, your boyfriends are sitting right here." Brad announced. "And it's your turn Sally. And no daring Sue to kiss you."  
Sally stuck her tongue out at Brad. "Okay fine, Carly, truth or dare."  
"I'm kinda scared to choose one."  
"Pft." Sally rolled her eyes. "Well the dare will be to send Sam a picture of your boobs."  
"I'm not doing that!" Carly exclaimed.   
"Okay well the truth is to rate my drunk kissing skills."  
"Like a 6 on a 1-10 scale." Carly said casually before turning towards Zac. "Truth or dare."  
"I guess truth." Zac said. "Unless you have a really good dare."  
"Um.. Hmm… What do you like better, Sue's boobs or Sue's butt?" Carly asked with a grin.   
"Oh my god TMI!" Zac said with a laugh. "Probably her boobs though." Sue let out a little giggle the same time that Axl huffed. "Okay, Sue, truth or dare?"   
"Dare I guess." She said.   
"I dare you to kiss someone here who isn't me."  
"Well, since you offered earlier," Sue said before leaning over towards Sally. Sally pushed past Zac and moved over to sit closer to Sue. Zac took her spot next to Brad. Sue and Sally locked lips for the second time.   
Kaity once again cleared her throat. "You know, you guys complained earlier about us hogging the game, but now you're just using it as an excuse to flirt with each other. It's kinda irritating."  
"Sorry." Sue said, breaking the kiss. "Kaity, truth or dare?"   
"Truth."  
"Are you jealous me and Sue are kissing?" Sally said, wrapping an arm around Sue.  
"No." Kaity said rolling her eyes. "Axl pick truth." She said.   
"Truth?"   
"Are you tired of playing this stupid game with these dumb high schoolers?"  
"Uhh… Kinda I guess?" He said, sounding confused.   
"Don't you think we should watch Cabin in the Woods like we planned?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Axl said.   
Sue frowned. "I guess we can go back to my room then."   
"Oh, actually, I have to go home to work on my mom's Mother's Day present." Brad said.   
"Yeah, I think I should probably make my mom a card too." Zac said. "Do you need a ride home Sally?"  
"Uhh…" Sally turned towards Carly. "Do you think you could drop me off? I kinda thought maybe you, me, and Sue could go watch Pitch Perfect in her room. I have my laptop with."  
"Oh! I love that movie!" Carly grinned. "And sure, I'll drop you off."  
"Hurray, everyone's got a ride home." Axl said sarcastically. "Now can you please clear out of here so the room stops being so lame?"  
Sally flipped Axl off as the group dispersed.   
After Pitch Perfect got done, Carly and Sally left. Sue fell asleep almost immediately after they were gone.   
The next day Axl got in trouble because he left a bunch of the beer laying around. Mike and Frankie both lectured him. He got an even longer lecture from Frankie when she found out that he didn't get her anything for Mothers Day.   
Brick was in hot water too, but Sue helped him throw a little dinner for Frankie and Mike by rushing out and buying some takeout. Axl ended up winning back Frankie's good side by playing her a song on his guitar, and Frankie said she had the best Mother's Day ever.


	17. Chapter 17

It was earlier than Axl would usually like to wake up, but the promise of at least third base got him up. Kaity had said that they'd meet early and study until noon. Then the plan was to spend the rest of the day making out or something. Neither of them had finals until Wednesday, so it was like an extra long weekend.   
"Knock Knock." Axl said outside of her dorm room door. She lived in a single, so it was Axl's favorite place to hang out on campus. The door was unlocked, so he opened it.   
He wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't turned on by what he saw when he opened the door, but he was more angry than horny.   
Kaity was quick to grab the sheet and pull it up around herself, which was sort of weird since he had seen her naked before. Sally, on the other hand, was a new thing to ogle at. Though the leering was more of a glare. She didn't seem bothered in the slightest, she just hoped off of the bed and started looking around.   
"What is going on?" Axl asked, setting the coffee he had brought with down.   
"I think it's pretty self explanatory."  
"Sally, shut it." Kaity said in a clipped tone. Sally put her hands up as if she was surrendering. She was still topless. "I'm really sorry." Kaity said. She had wrapped the sheet around herself like a toga. "You're an amazing boyfriend Axl, but I think I'm a really shitty girlfriend."  
"You think?" Axl asked angrily. Sally chuckled behind her hand and Axl glared on her. "Don't you dare laugh. Why don't you have more clothes on?"  
"I don't know where my bra went." Sally said. "I mean, I think it might be somewhere on the bed or possibly with my shirt but I don't know where that is either." Kaity glared and whipped Sally's bra at her. "Is it cool if I take this shirt of mine back?" She said pulling a shirt out of Kaity's clean clothes basket. "I mean, I have to imagine it's pretty loose on you and it made my tits look amazing soo…"   
"Oh my god can you please just pull on a shirt and go wait in the hall so I can talk to Axl?" Kaity asked, but it sounded more like a demand.   
"You got it babe." Sally started to stroll out the door. "God luck with this buddy." She said, setting a hand on Axl's shoulder. He shrugged it off and glared again.   
Soon it was just Kaity and Axl in the room. "So what's this? You and her are a thing now?"   
"Well, I mean, we were kind of a thing before you and I started. But I was pretty sure we were done, and that's why I wanted to start a relationship with you."  
"Oh, yeah. It totally looks like you two are done. I'm constantly hanging out with my exes while naked."  
"Okay, I could do without the sarcasm."  
"And I could do without people cheating on me all the time."  
Kaity sighed. "Alright Axl, I get it. I"m assuming we're done, so good luck with your finals, and have a nice life, tell Sally to come back in here on your way out."  
Axl rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I guess it was fun well it lasted. See you around." Axl opened the door and was surprised to see Sally and Hutch making out in the hallway. "I hope she's worth it." He said, making sure Kaity saw Sally and his friend. "She wants to talk to you." He said as Sally pulled away from Hutch.  
"What are you doing here?" Axl asked once Sally walked into Kaity's room.   
"Well I thought I saw you so I was going to sneak up on you on your way out of the room." Hutch and Axl started walking out of the area. "That chick came out of the room pulling her shirt on and then I asked what she was doing. She said she was waiting for someone. And I said I was waiting for someone too. Then she said 'Why don't we do something while we wait?'. Honestly I think if you wouldn't have come out, I might have gotten her shirt off right here in the hallway. Freshmen are great." Hutch smirked.   
"She's actually Sue's friend." Axl said. "But honestly she might be easier than drunk freshmen."  
"Hmm…" Hutch thought for a moment. "Maybe I should go back and wait for her to get done in there. What was she doing in your girlfriend's room anyway?"  
"Ex-girlfriend. You're not the only person she's been kissing."  
"Kaity caught you and that chick together?"   
"No." Axl frowned. "I caught her and Kaity together."  
"Dang!" Hutch exclaimed. "Shoot man, we should've hung out more this semester, seems like you've had a wild year so far."  
Axl laughed. "Well I'll be here for at least two more years, so get in line."  
They decided to split ways. Axl wanted to just go back to Orson and sleep in his own bed for awhile. Maybe Frankie would feel bad for him and pick up his favorite meal for dinner.   
"Hey wait!" Axl recognized the voice, but he just kept walking. "Don't be an asshole dude!" She shouted. Unfortunately she caught up with him. "Did you really need to power walk away from me?"  
"I'm trying to get away from here." Axl grumbled. "If you don't remember, I just caught my girlfriend cheating on me with you."  
"Ex-girlfriend." Sally reminded him. "And well, since you're leaving, do you think you could give me a ride back to Orson? Kaity gave me a ride here last night, but she kinda just ended things with me too. So I have no way back."  
"Wait, I'm sorry, are you actually asking me, the guy who just got dumped because of you, to give you a ride home?"  
"Well not home. It's barely 9. I was just going to show up to school a little late." Sally explained. "And I don't think she dumped you cause of me. I don't think she knew what she wanted and I bet you seemed easy."  
"Oh my god!" Axl ran a hand through his hair. "I will give you a ride home if you will just stop talking."  
Sally did the zipped lip locked with a key movement and Axl begrudgingly decided to give her a ride. For the first ten minutes, things were okay, but then Taylor Swift came on the radio and Sally started singing.   
"But you'll come back, each time you leave," Sally sung. "Cause darling I'm a nightmare, dressed like a daydream. It's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames." Finally fed up with it, Axl turned the radio off. That just made Sally sing louder. "Got a long list of ex lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane, but you know I love the players, and you love the gam-"  
"Will you please stop?"   
"This is like my favorite song though."  
"The radio isn't even on anymore."   
"Yeah, but I know all the words. And I'm an amazing singer." Sally paused. "Don't try to stop me, that just means I'll start over from the beginning of the song."  
"I will pull over the car and you can walk back to Orson. I've left my own sister on the side of the road, I will do it to you."   
"Woah, that's terrible. I can't believe she still loves you despite you being a terrible brother."  
"I can't believe people are still friends with you despite you being a terrible person."  
"Hey!" Sally objected. "I'm a terrible person, but I'm an amazing friend. I'm like probably the bestest friend a person could have. You know, I'm being a beard for a friend of mine. I've left people I've really liked just to make my friends happy. I might be a shitty human being, but I'm a great friend."  
"Wait, what's a beard?"   
"That's what you got from my beautiful speech?" Sally rolled her eyes. "A beard is like someone you pretend to date so you can hook up with other people. I guess I'm both a beard and someone with a beard. It works, our relationship goes both ways. But sometimes people end up as a beard but they don't have anyone to hook up with themselves." Sally nodded. "Now those are good people. People like your sister."  
"What?"  
"Your sister is a good person. A great person. Probably an angel. Like a sweet innocent baby. Wow." Sally paused. "I could write a paper about how wonderful she is. She's too good for this world. And she deserves a better brother than you."  
"I'm a great brother."  
"Who are you comparing yourself to?" Sally asked. "I can't think of a brother worse than you. Maybe Dennis from Sunny, but all those characters are horrible people."  
"Wait, lets go back. Is my sister a beard?"   
Sally nodded. "But you didn't hear it from me. And probably don't tell anyone I told you. Now how about we go back to Tswizzles so I can get my jam on before I have to show up to school tardy?"  
"It's a radio. I don't think it will still be playing Taylor Swift."  
"Then I guess I'll have to sing."  
Axl had never been in more of a rush to get to school.   
"Later hater!" Sally said before rushing off towards the school.   
Axl parked the car and then walked towards the office. Thankfully the lady in the office recognized him. "I gotta pick up my sister." Axl explained. "Family emergency."  
Soon Sue was rushing into the office with tons of her books in her hands and her backpack hanging off of her arm. Rather than have to deal with her questions he just grabbed her books from her and headed out to the car.   
"Wait so what's the emergency?" Sue asked as she climbed into the passengers seat.  
"I wanted to see you."  
"That's the emergency?"  
"Look I was at the school already, so I thought I'd help you have your last day of hookie before your senior year ends. Why did you have a test or something you wanted to stick around for?"  
"Well the yearbooks come out today, and also I have work after school that Brad was going to give me a ride to, so there were a lot of reasons to stick around."  
"I'll give you a ride to work."  
"Uhh…" Sue didn't know what to say. "Thank you? Anyway, what were you doing at the school?"  
"I caught Kaity cheating on me with Sally."  
"So you drove all the way here to get your revenge?" Sue paused. "Wait, is that why she wasn't here this morning? What did you do to her?"  
"I did not do anything to her. I caught them in Kaity's dorm. After me and her broke up, apparently she ended things with Sally too, so your friend needed a ride back to Orson."  
"Aww, that was nice of you to bring her back." There were a few awkward moments of silence. "Sorry about you and Kaity. You guys were a pretty cute couple."  
"Yeah well, now we're not." That effectively ended the conversation and the two sat in silence the rest of the way home.   
When they got into the house, things were awkward. Sue decided to watch TV, and Axl joined her on the couch. They ended up watching a cartoon called Gravity Falls. He was surprised at how much he ended up liking the show.   
Halfway through the second episode, he tried to put his arm around Sue. She stood up and rushed into the kitchen. Axl quickly followed.   
"What was that all about? I was just putting my arm around you. That's like not even first base."  
"I know. I'm so… Actually no, I'm not sorry. It's like… It's just…" Sue seemed to be searching for words. "You replaced me really fast. Like it wasn't even hard. And the thing was, I was ready to forgive you and apologize and essentially do anything to get you back, but you started something with someone else almost right away. And that killed me. It really hurt. A lot of the stuff you do really hurts me. And I don't know if I can put up with it just because I love you."  
"Shit." Axl was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you…" He paused. "Or like, maybe in a way I wanted you the feel the pain you were causing me, but it was stupid of me to not consider your feelings. I have never deserved your love. You're this amazing, kind, beautiful person, and I'm kinda an asshole. But shit, I mean, you love me anyway. And there's no denying I love you. But I don't want to hurt you Sue." Axl moved closer to her, pressing her against the little table in the kitchen. "We need to be more open with each other and tell each other the truth. Things are going to get incredibly hard, but I want you to know that I'll never willingly let you go."  
"Oh Axl." Sue leaned in towards him and they kissed. When they broke away, Sue was smiling. "Don't you remember what you said about me?" She asked. "I'm a dork optimist. I won't let anything stop me from getting what I want. And the thing I want most of all is you."  
Axl grinned and leaned back in to kiss her again.


	18. Chapter 18

"Sue honey, I don't know what you're waiting for, but if we don't hurry you're going to be late for your own graduation."  
"Sorry." Sue said looking away from the window. "I didn't realize you all were already ready. We can go now. I've just been waiting for you guys."  
"Aw, you can admit you were waiting for Axl sweetie. I mean, even though he teases you a lot, I understand that you'd want the whole family at your graduation. But I'm sure he'll show up."  
"Yeah, cause if he doesn't there will be serious consequences." Mike added.   
"Oh, you don't need to do that." Sue said. "I mean, I'm kinda scared he might have some prank planned, so maybe it's better he's not here."  
"He wouldn't prank you on your big day honey." Frankie explained. "At least I hope he wouldn't."   
"Well lets get going then." Mike said, trying to shuffle the whole family out the door.   
Sue was late, but not too late. A few others trickled in after her, so she didn't feel that bad.   
Things started out pretty normally. Once it got around to Sally's valedictorian speech, it got weird.   
"Woo! Class of 2015! Go Hens!" Sally paused. "We are the hens, right?" The crowd chuckled, but Sue had a feeling that Sally might not have actually known what the mascot was. "I can't believe it's the end of our high school experience. It seems like just yesterday we were…" Sally stopped talking then moved her papers away. "I'm sorry. I have this big dumb long cliche speech, but I don't want to read it. High school kinda sucks. There's bullies and rumors and don't even get me started on the stress of homework and projects that the teachers don't actually care about."  
"Where is she going with this?" Sue heard one of the students next to her whisper.  
"The only reason I'm valedictorian is because from the beginning of my freshmen year to the end of my junior year, I was obsessed with getting the highest grades. I didn't have friends, I had competition. It was terrible. I was a terrible person. I still am a terrible person, but I'm probably working on it." Sally gave a cheeky little grin. "This year I didn't do that. I mean, I did until I got accepted into college, but then I wanted to try to have fun. And I did. I got a job, I got a boyfriend, I made new friends, and I got to do all these things that.. well…" Sally paused. "They were all the things that can only happen in high school. Games of truth or dare, group dates, staying up late talking about boys, and a bunch of other stupidly fun things. And I think that's high school. It's like being in love. It's so hard when you're going through it, but every second ends up being so worth it." Sally took a deep breathe before she grabbed her original speech. "Maybe. I don't really know. Anyway, go Hens!" Sally power walked off of the stage back towards her seat.   
There was some scattered and awkward clapping before Brad started cheering and clapping louder. Sue joined in and the rest of the group did too. Soon more people were clapping.   
Once the awkwardness of the speech was over, the principal started calling out names and people started walking up to receive their diplomas. As each of her friends went up, Sue cheered extra loud for them. Finally they were up to the H's. Soon they called out Sue Heck. She was beyond happy to hear them call out her actual name. She practically ran up to the stage, incredibly excited. She could hear her friends cheering, but she heard a deep voice even louder.   
"Wooo!" Axl shouted. "Yeah Sue!" He was holding up a bright pink sign. In purple glittery lettering it read: 'conGRADtulations Sue Sue Heck!!!'.  
Sue smiled so big that her face almost started to hurt.   
Soon the ceremony was over. Sue's group of friends found each other and hugged and made promises to see each other during the summer. Sally was crying, but she hid under Brad's arm unless she had to hug someone. About half of the group decided to go find their families. It seemed like Sally had plans to stay in Brad's armpit, but two little blurs changed that.   
"Sissy!" The two blurs yelled before plastering themselves on Sally's legs.   
"Babes!" Sally crouched down picking the two children up and placing each on one of her hips. "Oh my goodness Sue, have you ever met my precious children?"  
"What?!" Sue said shocked. "You have kids?"  
Sally threw her head back and laughed. "No, these are my babies in different ways. Callie, Billy, say hi to Sue."  
"Hi to Sue." The little girl said.   
The little boy giggled. "Hi to Sue!" He said copying her.   
"You guys are hilarious. But also really heavy."   
Callie made grabby arms towards Brad. "I want your husband to hold me."  
Brad grabbed the little girl away from Sally.   
"Were you crying?" Billy said putting his little hands on Sally's face. "Who made you sad? Me and Callie will go bite their ankles."  
"I made me sad." Sally confessed.  
"I guess we're gonna have to bite you." Callie said with a sigh. "You're gonna hafta put me down Sissy's husband, I gotta gnaw on her ankles."   
"Alright, lets go find your parents before you actually start biting me." Sally said. "I'm sure we'll find you before you leave Sue." She said before wandering away.   
Being invisible actually paid off for Sue as she wove through the crowd looking for her family. She did end up running into a couple groups of people she wanted to say bye to. There were the Wrestlerettes and their families. She made sure Ruth and Becky knew about her pool party at 2.  
She ended up seeing Ms. Marsh, her original guidance counselor. They chatted for a bit and then Sue continued on her way. It was too bad she didn't have little siblings to come find her and help her find her family. Soon she thought she saw a familiar pink sign and decided to head towards it.   
"There she is!" Sue heard Frankie say. She had finally found her family.   
The group, excluding Axl, gave Sue a big group hug. They chatted for a few minutes before someone tapped on Sue's shoulder. She was surprised to see Nancy Donahue there.   
"Congratulations Sue!" The woman said before wrapping her in a warm hug.   
"Thank you so much for coming." Sue said when they broke the hug. "It really means a lot to me that you came."  
"Of course dear." Nancy smiled. "Sean, do you have the flowers for Sue?"  
Sean seemed to appear from nowhere. "Yes ma'am." He handed Sue one of the two bouquets in his hands. "Congratulations on graduating, Sue."  
"I can't believe you've grown up so quickly." Nancy said.   
"I know!" Frankie exclaimed. "She's going off to college at the end of this summer. I can't believe it!"  
The two moms started chatting. Axl walked over to talk to Sean, but Sean seemed busy looking around for someone.   
Sean leaned over towards Sue. "Have you seen Sally?"  
"Last I saw her she was with Brad, Callie, and Billy."  
"More secret lovers?" Axl asked with a grin.  
"Her siblings." Sue said with a glare. Axl gave this nasty little smirk, and Sue swatted him in response.   
"Hi to Sue!" Yelled a little blur, and Callie suddenly had her little arms wrapped around Sue's legs.   
"Where did you come from?" Sue asked with a smile.   
"I'm smaller so I can get through the crowd quicker. Billy's sleepy so dad's got him. I hit my sugar high though so I'm good for at least seven more minutes."  
"And I can not wait for them to run out." Sally said sounding exhausted.   
"Hey." Sean said with an awkward grin. "I got you these." He handed her the bouquet.   
"Oh cool." Sally nodded her head. "Something that's gonna be completely gross and rotten in a few days. Thanks for giving me something that's going to stink up my room."  
A hand seemed to come out of nowhere and slap the back of Sally's head. "I'm sorry that she's being so rude." An older woman with long light brown hair and oversized sunglasses crossed her arms over her chest. "She secretly loves it. And if she doesn't, I do. I can press these petals and they'll be absolutely gorgeous. It's a kind gift that a brat like my daughter doesn't deserve."  
Sally and what Sue assumed was her mom started arguing, so Sue decided to try to see how long it would be before she could go home. She wanted to start getting everything ready for her pool party.   
Most everyone was ready to go, so soon the family was back at the household. Sue started getting the food ready, and then went to put her swimsuit on.   
Sue decided to wear her old two piece from what seemed like ages ago. Of course, since they were in the comfort of their own backyard, there was no need for a cover up. It was a bright pink that to this day was still Sue's favorite color.   
The bottoms were really simple. Sue was glad that they still fit without digging into her thighs or hips. The top was a little snugger and Sue realized that she was spilling out a bit in the cups, but it wasn't so much that they'd pop out, so she didn't worry about it.   
The straps were a little thicker than spaghetti straps, and they held her chest up higher than she thought they would. The underwire in the cups probably helped too. In short, her tits looked amazing. Everything looked amazing.   
Axl had told her so before she got the snacks all finished for the party. They had a few moments to make out, and Axl had tried to leave a hickie, but she had to push his face away so she would not have to worry about marks at the party.  
Axl, of course, grumbled and complained, but Sue just ignored him. This was her last high school party, or her first grown up one, she wasn't exactly sure, but she knew she was excited.   
Carly showed up a little early. She brought a card from her parents and a present for Sue. She helped Sue finish up the last of the snacks and the two chatted about the graduation ceremony. Once it was closer to 2, Carly decided to work on her tan. She took her sarong off and found an empty lawn chair. After making a small plate of things to snack on, the two girls decided to relax until other guests arrived.   
Sue had to admit, Carly's new suit was very flattering. It was a pretty light blue color. It was strapless, but instead of a boring little strip for the top part, there was a loose triangle shaped bit of fabric. It made her chest look larger than it usually did. The bottoms were also very cute. There were little ties that held the bikini together on the sides. Sue would be too scared to wear the bottoms, fearing Axl would probably pull on them as a prank. Or pull on them for other reasons. Rethinking it, Sue considered buying a pair for exactly that reason.  
Brad, Sally, and Zac showed up next. Zac and Brad had matching suits but Zac's was red and Brad's was green. Sally's swimsuit was a two piece that was both red and green. The top part looked more like a bra than a swimsuit top, but Sue assumed with so much to hold up, it needed as much support as it could get. Of course, the thin straps looked like they were struggling. The bottoms had the same pattern. It was a light almost mint green, and there were red roses and their dark green leaves as the pattern.   
"When are we going in the pool?" Sally asked as soon as she got close to Sue. "I also did not bring a towel and will need to borrow one."   
"We brought a towel for her." Brad said. "My god, it's like we have a child already."   
"We're not parents." Zac rolled his eyes. "You just have an excessively needy girlfriend."  
"Wow." Sally shook her head. She lifted a finger towards both of the boys. "Look Sue!" She said bounding over towards her then quickly glancing around to make sure they were the only ones in the backyard. "I found the upside to being forever alone. No hickies! Look at all of this skin I have on display without needing any coverup. It's magical!"  
Sue snorted. "I'm glad you're seeing the positive side of it."  
"Lets play Chicken in the pool!" Sally exclaimed. She then seemed to notice that there was food. "Wait, I'm gonna stuff my face first, and then lets play pool games."  
"If you're going to eat something then you should wait to go in the pool." Brad recommended.   
Sally groaned. "Okay Mom." She said rudely.   
"Did any of you realize that all of us have dated Brad at one point?" Carly pointed out.  
Zac and Brad glared at Sally at the same time. She made a face, but didn't do anything further than that. "What do you mean?" She asked nervously.   
"Well Sue dated Brad, and me and Brad went on one date, and now you're dating him. So basically, Brad's dated every girl at this party."  
"Not now that they're here." Sue said as Becky and Ruth walked in.   
The juxtaposition of their two swimsuits was shocking. Ruth's swimsuit was yellow with polka dots but it was the most conservative thing Sue had ever seen. If one was only paying attention to the top, it almost looked like a cute dress, but then there were also the bottoms which went all the way down to her feet. It was tight black material. It really could almost be a cute dress and tights combo, but apparently it was a swim suit.   
Becky's suit was much different. It was a two piece. The bottoms were high waisted. The top covered her chest, but had a gratuitous amount of cleavage. The pattern was totally Becky, a mix of dark black and leopard print. She also had a pair of white cat-eye sunglasses.   
The group chatted for a bit, and then surprisingly, Darrin, Angel, and Sean showed up.   
"Hey." Darrin said with an awkward little wave. "I just wanted to drop by and give you a graduation card. Congratulations." He said with a small smile.   
"I got you and your friends something." Angel said with a smile. She pulled out a handful of coupons. "They're free haircuts from the girls who are in training. Of course, if you want someone with a little more experience, I'd be willing to do your hair too. Discounted prices of course." She said with a little glint in her eye.   
"Thanks so much." Sue said with a big smile. "Really nice gifts."  
"I gave you the flowers at the graduation." Sean said, explaining why he didn't have a gift. "But I was wondering if I could crash your pool party?"  
Sue giggled. "It's not crashing if you ask Sean." She smiled. "But of course you're welcome to join the small group."  
"It is crashing if you do this." Axl said as he threw Sue up on his shoulder.  
Soon Sue was thrown into the pool. Sally and Carly followed soon after, being carried by Sean and Darrin. Sue could hear Angel lecturing Darrin about the rest of their plans for the day, so he apologized before quickly leaving with his girlfriend.   
Axl and Sean on the other hand did not apologize, and laughed before seeing if they could get Mike to agree to let them have some beer.   
Sue, Carly, and Sally being thrown in the pool seemed to start the pool part of the party off, and the rest of Sue's friends quickly jumped in to join them.   
After that, the next few hours seemed to fly by. Zac and Brad ended up leaving first, barely making up a credible excuse before speeding away. From the looks Sean and Sally were shooting at each other, Sue had a feeling that he'd be bringing her home. And possibly a few other places first.   
Carly was next, with Sam coming over and surprising her before he asked if she wanted to go out to dinner to celebrate graduating. When he mentioned that he had reservations at one of the more swankier restaurants, Carly was eager to go. She said her goodbyes before going off for an impromptu date night.   
Axl and Sean got into the pool right around the same time Becky and Ruth got out to leave.   
"You know I feel like I should probably get out soon." Sally said looking at her fingers. "I feel like I'm more prune than person at this point." Sean snorted. "What's that supposed to be about?" She asked glaring at him.   
"You're obviously just scared that you'll lose in a chicken fight." He said with a smirk.   
"Who said anything about a chicken fig-" Sue started to ask before Sally interrupted.  
"Oh if you want a competition Donahue, you got it." Sally pulled Sue towards her. "Sue, get on my shoulders, we're gonna kick some dumb boy butt."  
"Axl laughed. "There's no way two tiny teenage girls are going to beat two football players."  
Sally and Sue both couldn't stop smirking when they won the first round.   
Once they finally finished their epic chicken fight, it was pretty dark, so Sue decided they should probably get out of the water before the cool night air froze them to death.   
The Girls Versus Boys round had been won by the boys, but Sally was still vehemently denying that. After that they had started a siblings versus not siblings contest that had lasted them well past sundown.   
Sally tried to dry off as best she could before having to walk through the Heck house on the way towards the front door, and Sue would never tell her, but she sort of looked like a wet dog trying to shake dry. Once they got inside, Sean threw the towel he had been using at her. Once she wasn't sopping wet, Sally grabbed Sue in a tight hug.   
"Amazing party Sue." Sally had her head buried in Sue's neck. "So fun." Sally's voice cracked then.   
"Are you crying again?" Sue asked starting to pet Sally's damp hair.   
"No." The other girl sniffled.   
Sue just patted the girl's hair a few more times. She could see Axl and Sean saying their goodbyes from where she was standing by the door. They did one of those high fives that turns into a hug. Sue smirked.   
Sean walked over and clapped Sally on her shoulder. "Let's go crybaby." He said affectionately. "Thanks for inviting me to this thing. It was fun." He said to Sue as Sally pulled away.   
Sally waved goodbye as Sean walked her across the street.   
"Hey Sean?" Sue heard Sally say.  
"Yeah?"  
Sally held her fist out above Sean's hand. "Can you hold this?"  
"Oh, yeah sure." Sean opened his hand up. Sally set her closed fist on his palm and then opened it. She intwined their hands together. "Oh." His voice was soft, but Sue still heard it.  
Sue couldn't see his face, but she was assuming that he was smiling. Once they got far enough away, she couldn't hear them, but the grin of Sally's face told her that things were going smoothly between them.   
"That wasn't as lame as I thought it'd be." Axl said.   
"Yeah, it was really great." Frankie said, starting to sniffle. "I can't believe my baby girl is a high school graduate." Her mother walked over to Sue and wrapped her in a big hug.  
"Alright, before this turns into a totally lame mush fest, I'm going over to the Donahues. Later dorks." Axl said, hurrying out so neither of his parents could stop him.  
Sue couldn't understand why Axl would go over there since Sean probably wouldn't be over there, but she had other stuff to worry about, like helping her mother clean up everything from the party.  
It took about 2 hours to get everything tidied up, and after that was done, Sue decided to head to bed early. When she opened her door, she was surprised to see Axl sleeping on her bed. Rather thenn wake him up, she just climbed into bed with him.


	19. Chapter 19

"Holy shit, I can see why we were able to afford 5 rooms here, this place kind of sucks." Sally said, letting out a low whistle.  
"You know, I hate agreeing with you, but it is pretty bad." Axl said.   
"Well deal with it. We're just staying here for tonight and then headed to the festival all day before we head back to Orson tomorrow night."   
"Yeah." Sue said. "So no more complaining."   
Sean handed out all of the keys to the couples. Angel, Darrin, Carly, and Brad had rooms that they were going to stay in, but the other six people's arrangements were likely to change. Sue, Brad, Sally, and Zac all decided to hang out in one room, which left Axl and Sean with their own bachelor pads.   
"You sure you're okay with having to share a room with your sister?" Sean asked. "You used to complain about her all the time."  
"Nah, it's fine. I need my sleep cycles, and she lives with me, so she's used to them. I need to be rested so I can make out with all the chicks at the festival tomorrow anyway. Have a fun night alone." He said with a wink before walking towards his room.   
In the crowded room, Zac and Brad sat on one bed while Sue and Sally sat on the other. "So this is the weekend that leads to us breaking up, right?" Zac asked.   
"Uh.." Sue paused. "Yes. I believe you are supposed to check out some girl at the festival right in front of me. And also maybe we got in a fight tonight. Should I be icier to him tomorrow?" She asked Sally.   
"After he checks out another girl, then you can be as ugly as you want. I mean, there's only two weeks before he leaves for college, so any time between now and then is free game for you to end things."  
"Personally, I think you should wait until last minute so we can all keep hanging out." Brad said. "I mean, me and Sally are gonna keep the farce up for awhile. We're going to use long distance as our excuse on why we break up. But if need be, like if we get stuck here next summer, we can always get back together. Maybe don't have things end so aggressively?"  
"I'm not coming back here." Zac said simply. "And if I do, I'm coming back out. So I don't really mind how this ends."  
"We can figure it out tomorrow." Sally waved her hand dismissively. I've got places to be and people to do, so I'll see you guys tomorrow. Sue, want me to walk me to your room?"  
"We're probably just a door away, but sure, I'm sure the guys would like to be alone." They waved before heading out.   
"Have a fun night." Sally said with a grin before she made her way towards Sean's room.   
Once Sue made it to Axl's room, there was about twenty minutes of kissing before they finally moved things to the bed. The position they ended up in was quite interesting. Though it wasn't that comfortable, there was something about the position that was sort of romantic.   
Axl's hand rested between Sue's breasts, and she was almost sure that he could feel her heartbeat. Her arm was sort of stuck between the two of them, but she was resting her hand on his forearm.   
Axl's position was probably a little less comfortable. He was laying on his side, doing most of the movement. His thrusts were slower than normal, but regardless they had Sue moaning.  
She was laying on her back with one leg wrapped over Axl. Her other leg was also pretty spread out, and she was resting her other hand on her upper inner thigh. Axl's other hand was holding onto Sue's hair. It wasn't exactly gentle, but it felt good instead of painful.   
Axl traced his free hand down her torso, then once it got there, he started putting just the right amount of pressure on her clit. The ways he rolled the sensitive nub around between his fingers had Sue quickly throwing her head back to moan. She felt herself orgasm. Axl kissed her shoulder so lightly she wasn't even sure that it had happened.  
Axl pulled out then as Sue tried to catch her breathe. His hand returned to in between her breasts. With the hand in her hair, he brought her face closer to his. She brought her free hand up too and grabbed the back of Axl's neck, pulling him towards her so they could kiss.   
After that, Axl was quick to rush off to the bathroom, leaving Sue with the cleanup job. She found a towel and just wrapped herself in that while she picked up the clothes that they had strewn about. Her legs were still doing that shaky thing they did sometimes after sex, but she learned it was easier to just power through it.   
She ended up watching TV while she waited for Axl to finish his shower. Towards the end of an episode of Dexter, Axl finally came out of the bathroom. She gave him a quick kiss before shutting and locking the bathroom door. Old habits were hard to get rid of.   
When she was all dried off she went back into the motel room and wasn't really surprised to find Axl passed out. That boy loved to sleep. She just crawled in bed with him.   
The next morning Sue was surprised to wake up and not have Axl in bed with her. This was one of the rare chances they could've woken up together. She shrugged it off before pulling on her pink robe and grabbing the key and her wallet. She wanted to buy some water to drink. It was going to be a long day. She was surprised to hear two familiar voices as she rounded the corner.   
Sally and Brad were leaning over the balcony, smoking.   
"What are you guys doing?!" Sue exclaimed. Brad quickly put his cigarette out, but Sally just took another long drag from hers.  
"We're smoking, but don't get mad, and also don't tell anyone else." Sally explained. "In fact, I'm gonna go finish this on the roof, please tell no one you saw me." The girl rushed away, leaving behind the smell of smoke and not much else.   
"I didn't know you were smoking again Brad." Sue said with a frown. "I thought you kicked that habit in Middle School."  
"Well if anyone else asks, especially Zac, I did." Brad said. "But Sally got me back into it. But I'll stop. It'll be easy to stop because I've stopped before."  
"Ooh, what are we talking about?" Carly said walking up to them. She sniffed the air. "Have you guys been smoking?"  
"Just Brad!" Sue said quickly.   
Brad slapped her on the arm. "I just asked you not to tell anyone! It was mostly Sally I barely had half a drag."  
"That's still smoking!" Carly exclaimed.   
"Ugh whatever." Brad rolled his eyes. "It's not a big deal. I'll quit soon. Anyway, what are you two doing out here?"  
"Sam started snoring so I had to get out of there. I think it's cause he forgot to take his allergy medication, but whatever."  
"I just wanted to get some water, but I don't really know if I wanna spend money in the vending machine." Sue explained.   
"I'm sure we'll stop to get breakfast somewhere if you wait. Plus there's drinks in the cooler that's in one of the cars." Carly said.   
"Well then I shall wait." Sue said. "Can you believe we're going to be college students?" She asked with a smile.   
"I'm trying to become a lawyer, I'm going to be a college student for a pretty long time." Brad said with a sigh.   
"You wanna talk a long time?" Carly said, puffing out her chest. "I'm going to be a doctor. I'm going to be learning for the rest of my life."  
"If you get too stressed out about it, come talk to me. I'm going to get a four year degree for the psychology major and…" Sue paused. "Well I can't decide if I want to be a psychologist or maybe something like Ms. Marsh, but I have a few years to figure it out."  
"I think you'll do amazing things no matter what you decide to do Sue." Brad said with a grin.  
Sue grabbed her two best friends in a quick hug. "I think we'll all do amazing."  
The three giggled before they started talking about the present rather than the future. They talked about the festival for awhile before Carly seemed to notice something.   
"What are Axl and his friends doing down there by the pool?" Carly asked, pointing towards the group.  
"If I had to guess, they probably locked themselves out." Sue said.  
Sue's guess was pretty accurate. All three had snuck out to go grab breakfast for the people they had spent the night with, but each had ended up forgetting something. Axl forgot his wallet, Darrin forgot his keys, and Sean forgot his phone. Rather than team up and use what they had, the three had ended up deciding to just put their feet in the water and enjoy each other's company.   
"It seems like we haven't hung out for awhile." Darrin finally said. "I think the last time it was just the three of us was at Christmas."  
Sean and Axl nodded. "Not to sound like a total mom, but what have you guys been doing at college? Or the AC thing in your case." Axl said towards Darrin.   
"It's going pretty good. I just don't super know if it's for me. I mean, I like it cause I get to see Angel a lot. Don't tell anyone, but I've started to save up to buy her an engagement ring."  
"You serious?" Sean's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.  
"Yeah, but I mean, I'm only saving up a little." Darrin explained. "So it takes longer. Just in case things don't keep working out the way they have been. But I doubt that'll happen."  
"That's awesome." Sean said with a grin.   
"Yeah, tell us when you work everything out so we can plan a great bachelor party." Axl said smirking.   
"I'll think about." Darrin said with a grin. "What about you Sean?"  
"Well I'm getting a political science degree because I think I want to become a politician, but sometimes I don't know. I feel like there is this path I'm supposed to be on, but I'm not sure if I still want to be on it."  
Axl snorted. "Is that you talking or Sally's boobs?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sean asked glaring.   
"Look, as long as I've known you, you've always known what you wanted to do." Axl explained. "Back me up on this Darrin."  
"It's true." Darrin said nodding. "I think you wanted to do that politician thing for as long as we've known each other. You started running for class president in kindergarden and you never stopped. You always ruined our summer plans by doing that Baby Congress thing."  
"Well, maybe, but why the dig about Sally then?"  
"She's the only thing different about your plans." Axl said. "I mean fuck the babysitter might be on the list of things politicians do, but I doubt it was on your list. You're probably all conflicted cause there's a little deviation in your plans. But like, who cares?"  
"That's easy for you to say." Sean said crossing his arms. "You don't care about your future the way I do. You just chose your major this year. I've had plans forever, like Darrin said."  
"You're right. I pretty sure I hate business, so I'm probably going to change it again. I made a mistake, but I'm going to move past it and then I'm gonna move on. My life plans can change. So can yours, but honestly, I don't think you really want them to."  
"And I know this probably isn't my place to say this," Darrin added, "but I think if you'd actually talk to this girl instead of just making out all the time… er…" Darrin paused. "Well, actually, she kinda seems like all she wants to do is make out and junk. She probably doesn't care what you're gonna do. And you probably don't care what she's going to do. Like do you even know where she's going to college?"  
There wasn't an answer for that. Darrin's comment sort of managed to make Axl nervous too. He realized he didn't know which college Sue was going to. How had that conversation not come up? Where were the two going after this summer ended? He reminded himself that he and Sue were nothing like Sean and Sally.   
The three decided to stop talking about such serious stuff and started kicking water at each other. They talked about easier things, like the few parties they had gone to, and about their plans for the rest of the year.   
Sean looked up towards the sky and noticed someone on the roof of the motel. "Oh god, is that Sally?" He sighed before he pulled his feet out of the pool. "I'm gonna make sure she gets back to her room safely."  
"Better hurry. If you take too long she might end up making out with some stranger." Axl said with a smirk. Sean smacked him in the back of the head.   
"I'm pretty sure she's not going to do that anymore." Sean barely sounded convinced. He practically sprinted away.   
Darrin left to go wake Angel up after that, and since Axl's feet were getting really pruney, he decided to head back up to the room. He looked up towards the balcony Sue and her friends had been on, but they were no longer there. Axl shrugged. He was sure he'd see her soon.   
As if on cue, she appeared by his side. "How'd you get down here so fast?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.   
"The stairs?" She said with a little frown. Axl didn't press the issue.   
"So what do we do now?"  
"We can figure that out later."


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm just saying, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if we would've just thrown a normal party. But noo, mommy and daddy's favorite just had to have it be a surprise."  
"Well it's not like we didn't know you were throwing a party, we just didn't know what time it was going to be."  
"And we don't have any favorites. We love you all equally."  
"Wow! They knew about it the whole time. I didn't know someone could be a loser at planning parties, but you proved me wrong."  
"Mom!"  
"Axl."  
"Mikeal." Axl said sternly.  
"What?!" The sixteen year old exclaimed. "I'm just saying, perfect little Patricia can't even throw a surprise party. You better hope you get a basketball scholarship for school cause that's about all you can do."  
"Just because you're a super genius and also a football star doesn't mean you're that great." Patricia said. "You have a horrible personality and you're mean. You also suck at socializing."  
"I don-"  
Before Mikeal could continue, Sue cut him off. "Look, this is supposed to be our special day, right? You planned a whole party for us, but I would also love it if you two could stop arguing.Not forever obviously, that'd be asking for too much, but at least until this whole mess is over."  
"Yeah." Francis cut in. "That'd be great, cause maybe then the rest of us would have a chance to say something rather than getting drowned out by you two screaming." The eight year old crossed his hands over his chest.   
"What did you wanna say buddy?" Mikeal said, showing his soft spot for his younger brother.   
"I don't know yet." He said with a little frown. "But when I do figure it out, I will let you guys know."  
Sue giggled. "You let us know when you think of something." She said with a grin. "So Patricia, who all did you invite to the party? And when does it start?"  
"Weeeell…" The fourteen year old's voice did the thing where it got high pitched because she didn't want to tell the truth. "It technically started while you guys were at the movie."  
"We had to check like 3 rooms to find you guys!" Mikeal complained. "Why didn't you answer our calls?"  
"Don't worry about that." Axl said dismissively.   
"Anyway," Patricia continued. "Aunt Sally came early and she was helping me make some of the food."   
"She bought a bunch of food from some catering place." Mikeal said. Patricia swatted him.   
"A few of your other friends showed up and Aunt Sally said she had to go hide in the bathroom until someone she hadn't er.." Patricia paused. "I wasn't supposed to tell you guys the last part she told me. I was stressing about you guys not picking up the phone, and then Grandma and Grandpa got there and they offered to hold down the fort until we could find you guys."  
"And then we crashed your date." Mikeal said with a smirk.   
"Now you're all caught up." Francis said with a little grin.   
"Why did you decide to throw a party on a day that has no meaning?" Axl said. "I mean, our twentieth anniversary was months ago. I remember because your mom made me make dinner."  
"If we did it on the date of your thing, it wouldn't be a surprise." Francis explained.   
"It wasn't a surprise." Axl shook his head. "It's not like any of you were subtle."  
"Well, don't let Axl make you think you didn't do a good job. The reason we originally found out about it was because of the people you invited. Brick showing up to crash on our couch a few weeks ahead of time sort of gave us the biggest hint." Sue looked towards their packed driveway. "Gosh, how many people did you invite?"  
"Uhh…" Patricia paused for a few moments. "Well the last text from Grandma said everyone on the guest list was there so… uh… A lot?"   
"That's helpful." Axl said sarcastically.   
"Oh! Uh, well the guest list was just old friends. We said it was like a reunion thing. We didn't mention that you're a couple." Patricia and the rest of the kids got out of the car. "We're just going to check a few things. We'll text you when it's all ready."  
There was a brief pause before Axl let out a frustrated groan. "Oh yeah, we're just two adult siblings living with our nephew, my daughter, and your son, nothing weird about that."  
"Everyone knows we have kids Axl." Sue said shaking her head. "They just think we're weirdly codependent. And well, honestly, some of them probably know what's going on."  
About three minutes later they got a text so they decided to not fight it and just walked into the house. It was a surpassingly big crowd.   
Frankie and Mike were the first to come hug them. "Looks like your kids were able to pull it off, huh?" Frankie asked quietly with a wicked little smirk on her face.   
"Mom, I promise we'll throw you an amazing surprise party for your fiftieth." Sue said with a grin. "Axl and Brick will probably help me more this time."  
"I'm not making any promises!" Axl said.  
Mike lightly smacked Axl in the back of the head. "Trust me, it's easier to just agree and worry about this kind of stuff later." The older Heck said with a slight smile.   
Frankie and Mike were still voraciously clinging to their jobs, despite the fact that the kids had been encouraging them to retire for the past five years. Brick had created enough of a cushion for them to fall back on with his books becoming a pretty substantial success. But the two still clung to their careers. The rest of the family was hoping they'd give it up within the next few years.   
Patricia had managed to gather up nearly all of their old friends. Hutch was still busy getting ready to coach the Green Bay Packers for the upcoming system, but him and his wife Devon sent their regards. Kenny had sent a bouquet of flowers a few days before and it was another one of those hints that helped Sue and Axl figure out the kids were planning a surprise party.   
"Holy crap!" Axl exclaimed when he saw Sean and Darrin. That's when he and Sue split apart. Axl went off to see his two old friends, and Sue went off to make sure Sally had left the bathroom she had apparently barricaded herself in.   
Axl, Darrin, and Sean all chatted about their jobs and their kids and the way their lives were now. Axl was working as a coach at the school Sue was a counselor at. He was also the PE teacher, which meant he had two pretty good sources of income.   
Darrin had given up the AC job and decided to become a cop. He was part of the Orson Police Department, and surprisingly, Becky, one of Sue's old friends, was his partner. Becky and her husband Adam couldn't make it to the party because they went to Disneyland with their two kids as a end of the summer celebration. Darrin said that his partner sent her regards and wished she could've been there.   
Sean had already managed to become a senator which sort of amazed Axl, but at the same time, he was pretty Sean would probably had already been president if he really wanted that job. Not liking the excessive corruption in politics, Sean kept out of most political drama. He was well liked by the people who voted for him, but not that well known by the people he worked with. At least, that's what Axl picked up from the conversation.   
Darrin and Angel were still together, but apparently it was complicated. They were currently divorced, for the second time, but had recently started dating each other again. Darrin had decided not to bring her to the get together, since it was out of state. Darrin and Angel opted out of having kids, so the only thing they usually ended up having to split when they broke things off was their pets. Angel usually got their dog, while Darrin was left with their cat.   
Hilariously enough, Sean and Carly had ended up married to each other. Axl knew the whole story hearing it from Sue when it had first happen, but apparently after Carly got pregnant, the two decided to tie the knot. Listening to Sean rave about her and their son made it clear that Sean was very happy with how his life turned out.   
While Axl was raving about how excited he was about Patricia already being offered a varsity spot on the girl's basketball team, someone came up and tapped him on the shoulder. A woman who looked about the same age as him was standing there bouncing a baby on her hip. "Long time no see buddy." She said with a smile. Axl cocked his head to the side and squinted. The woman rolled her eye and then swatted Axl with her free hand. "It's me Kaity. We dated in college briefly?"  
"What are you doing here?" He asked confused. After he walked out of her dorm room, he assumed he'd never see her again.   
"I'm here with my wife." She said with a grin. "We're not staying long since Riley is getting sleepy, but we did want to stop in and say hi."  
Another woman with short red hair came over and took the baby from Kaity. "I told Sue I was sorry we couldn't stay longer, but since we're staying at a hotel I said we'd stop by before we drive home tomorrow."  
"Right on." Kaity said with a smile. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." She said before flouncing away with her wife.   
"How did that redhead know Sue?" Axl asked, hoping one of the guys knew who she was.   
"That's Ruth." Darrin explained. "Did you know she's a doctor? Her and Becky are still friends, so I hear about her a lot."  
"Ruth?" Axl was shocked. "Wasn't she like Mormon or something? Does her religion even allow her to date girls?"  
"I dunno." Darrin replied. "But I don't think anyone really cares about that junk anymore."  
"I'll tell you who cares about it." Sean said before pointing over towards the guys Sue was talking to. "Congressman Bottig over there."  
Sue had been unable to coax Sally out of the bathroom, so she had decided to socialize. She had only seen Ruth for a few minutes, but the woman seemed genuinely happy with how her life was. Ruth had filled Sue in about what was happening with Becky and said she'd drop by tomorrow before she drove back to Indiana.   
Sue found Zac and Brad after that. They were the only couple there that had been together longer than Sue and Axl. If they ever hit a rough patch, Sue didn't know about it. Brad had recently been reelected and he was very pleased about it. He mentioned to Sue about how he was thinking about running for a higher position soon, but he wasn't sure about it.   
About 6 years earlier, he had started a Suicide Hotline that he was thinking about trying to turn into a bigger outreach program now that he knew more people who would be willing to donate. Sue managed the small branch that was in her community, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it if it turned into something bigger than answering phone calls.   
Zac was still working as a fire-fighter. Brad had been trying to convince him to get a safer job for the past three years, but he had yet to take his husbands advice. Late night phone calls had revealed to Sue that this was because Brad wanted to adopt a child, but was still too scared to bring it up to Zac. She was sure he would do it soon though. After a little more chit-chat, the couple agreed to go get Sally out of the bathroom even if they had to force her out.   
After that, Carly found her. They ended up chatting in the kitchen, and from their vantage point, they could see Patricia and Carly's son flirting in the backyard.  
"A Donahue and a Heck." Carly said with a smile. "Think they'll end up together?"  
"I don't know." Sue said. "But I'd rather it be a Donahue than a Glossner."  
"You know, the Navy really changed Derrick. He helped pay to send Rita to rehab, and he helped pay for his youngest brother to go to art school. They own an art gallery in Orson now."  
"You're kidding me!" Sue exclaimed. "I would've never suspected that he would do any of that."  
"I know." Carly shook her head in disbelief. "But he did. Charlie works in an after school program with his daughter. She's actually about Francis's age. She behaves better than my son does, and he's seven years older than her!"  
Sue laughed. "Well maybe I'll have to go visit my parents and introduce Francis to her. Maybe a Heck will end up with a Glossner."  
Carly snickered. "Seems like you have a partner for all of your kids except Mikeal."   
"He's too smart, I think he'd figure out that I was trying to play matchmaker." Sue explained. "I'll let Axl set him up with someone since I got the other two kids covered."  
The two laughed. Zac and Brad came back with Sally in tow. Carly and Sally gave each other a pretty heated look before Carly decided to steal Zac and Brad away to talk to them.   
"I really shouldn't be here." Sally said scratching at the back of her neck nervously. "I thought I could handle this, but I was wrong. There's just too many people here that remind me of what a terrible person I used to be and still am."  
"Alright, that's fair. I still can't believe you came in the first place."   
"Well it's only a two hour drive. And I like your kids. They're nice to me. They're not old enough to pity me yet." Sally sighed. "Plus I wanted to help with the food and the stuff that would probably be a little hard for Patricia to handle by herself."  
"You spoil her." Sue said fondly.   
"I spoil all of your kids." Sally said deviantly. "I'm the cool aunt and the only way to keep that status is by throwing money at them every few months or so." Sue chuckled a little. "Anyway, I'll probably just drive to that little coffee shop I like and hang out there for a bit. I'll head back to help with the cleanup though so you and Axl can finish your date."  
"You really think the two of us will be able to sneak away?" Sue asked.   
"Yeah, like I said, I'll just throw some money at them and while they are distracted by that, you guys can sneak away. Or if you'd prefer I could take them out for dinner or something. If you two want the house to yourself." Sally winked.   
"You're terrible."   
"But you're totally considering it." Sally pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Just text me when you need me." She leaned in and kissed Sue on the cheek before heading towards the door.   
Axl came and found Sue soon after that. "Sally already left?" He asked.   
"She'll be back after the party's done. She offered help the kids clean up so we can finish our date."  
"That's nice of her."  
"She also offered to take them out for a bit so we could have the house to ourselves."  
"You know I never thought I'd say this about her, but she's a saint, one of the best people I know."  
Sue laughed. "I don't think she'd ever believe that you said that."  
"Well then don't tell her. So how much longer do you think this party is going to be?" Axl asked.   
"I dunno, but try to enjoy it." Sue chided.   
Axl wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You know I enjoy all of the time I get to spend with you."  
"What the heck, Axl?" Sue playfully shoved him away. "I do not usually expect that kind of cheesiness from you."  
"Well get used to it. You're the one that turned me into this."  
Sue smiled. "I guess I'll take some credit."  
Axl playfully pulled on one of her locks of hair. "You should take all the credit and also apologize because before you I used to be cool."  
"You're still cool to me Axl." Sue smirked.   
"I know." He grinned. "The Axman's still got it."  
"I can't believe you're still calling yourself that." Sue said shaking her head.   
"And I can't believe more than two decades later you're still not on board with it." Axl moved more into Sue's personal space. "C'mon, tell your lumberjack you love it."  
Sue shoved Axl away again and rolled her eyes. "Go back to your friends and socialize. The more time we spend with them the sooner they'll get tired of us and decide to leave."  
Axl leaned over and whispered in Sue's ear. "Alright, but once this is done we're going back to what we were doing in the theater."  
"Maybe after the kids are gone." Sue replied.   
"You can't resist the Axman forever." Axl said before walking away.   
"I know." Sue said quietly to herself.


End file.
